


From dusk till dawn

by Twilightzion



Series: The Constellation chronicles [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: A lot of training, Alive Jazz, Before The Storm, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Growling up is hard, He is not sucessfull, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Nightmares, PTSD, Science Experiments, Sideswipe is an idiot, Sunstreaker is trying to be cold, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but nothing of that yet, inorcent youngling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightzion/pseuds/Twilightzion
Summary: - In between, Written in the stars and the sequel- Nothing is easy when you are forced to grow up too quickly, something that Luna gets to learn the hard way. Together with her family on the planet called Earth, the cybetronian tries to create a new life and a new purpose together with the humans. SS/oc/SS(hinted/ slow), Ironhide/Ratchet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my dear readers.  
> I can happily say that I have started planning the continuation of Luna's and the twins' adventures. It is still under development steadily and will not come up for a while. BUT! There will be small episodes of what sometimes happens between Written in the stars and the sequel and they will be put here, under From dusk till dawn. 
> 
> How many short events I will write, I do not know yet, but I have already two chapters finished in this one. More bots will come, and Luna will grow up! whoho. They will follow a specific time perspective. Some will be longer, and others will be shorter, but they will include family situations, cozy moments, and emotional situations. I hope you continue to follow us and feel free to write a review about what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time and reading my story.  
> I don't own transformers..... but that you already know, right?

There were a new incoming bot! Someone completely new would join them today. He had landed with little to none problem was escorted back to base by her twins and Jazz. And the plane had landed not even five minutes ago. Her creators were pleased about this, stiff and on edge but none the less happy to have the new one here. What the stuffiness was about she had no idea, and she did not ask them. Luna looked up where her creators had disappeared not long ago to meet the newest member and what she understood a longtime friend of theirs. She could feel it tickling over the bond; no strike that, she could feel it vibrating with laughter as they greeted the new bot. They were so happy now, but what did she do? She was hiding away from it all.

And she hated it.

Luna wanted to share her creators and the other one's happiness, she did, but they did not understand. Luna had dampened the creators bond, something, much to her creator's disapproval he had learned. It was something that she had picked up after all thus night terror she frequently was having, and that was if she was recharging at all some nights. She was so tired and was always on edge and had a problem to keep everything in check. Both emotionally and physically, making things blow up all around her at times, and successfully making humans stay out of her way and the other bots to walk like she was made of glass. And now there was a new bot on the ground, and she had no idea how to handle that one. Was it even someone she could trust? Not likely, her processor would not let her.

And Luna. Hated. It

It made her feel ashamed of herself, of her thoughts. How could she hate someone that she did not even have the honor to meat before? Someone that her creators were so happy to meet up with again after how many years apart?. They were so happy that had completely forgotten where she was, or perhaps they did not care this time around. She tried to listen to her creators, she did, sometimes it was only so hard to do, and it felt like everything she did was letting them down. 

Again, and again.

At first, it had all been unreal, and nothing there; her carrier had held her in the med-bay and under control for some weeks after the incident, now when Luna was allowed outside. Much more surfed, she had thought that she wanted something else to do and that had been true, she had to do things to keep her mind occupied, she had to tinker or fiddle with different stuff to keep her mind in check and her emotions. Inside the safety of her carries working space everything had seen so good, like everything could go back as it had been before, but as soon the doors had been open and a little bit more freedom was granted to her things had started to go south.

Deep, down under south, deep.

It had started small; she had entered a human kind of room to explore or look for her favorite humans that were there somewhere. It had not taken her mind to shut down, her frame had felt so hot, clammy almost like the heat was too high, and nothing could cool her down, not even ventilation and then her spark plus had started to race. After that it was like she could taste the electricity in the air and not only that, she could feel it bouncing off everything that was around her. From her family, from the humans and from all around the walls even. It shrunk the walls all around her, boxing her in, making the whole world spin far out of place like there was no stable ground she could stand on and she could hear the screams, so many cries. Screaming her name.

~Calm down sparkling~

Luna jerked out of her thoughts and stared up at her Sire that was now standing right behind her hiding space. She had been hiding behind one of the containers that were filled with rest produces from the construction that was going on all around the island. Not wanting to let go of the stable surface that she found under her trembling servo.

~Sorry Sire~ Luna said softly; she had done it again! She made them both worried; she could see it in their optics every time they looked at her, she could feel it over the bond. The sadness, the pain, the shame was only growing. Luna jerked her helm again; no her creators loved her; they were not ashamed of her; she tried so hard to do what they tell her to do, most of the times. 

 "Come, I want you to meet an old friend of ours" the gruff voice of her Sire sounded, and he smiled down at the sparkling, kneeling to her level and put his servo down for her to climb up on.

Luna looked it over and thankfully did not feel anything other than safety and love coming from her sire, and she smiled softly as replay and slowly let go of her hiding spot, it had not been doing any good of hiding her anyway. She was almost a head bigger than the thing.  Luna stepped up in her Sires' hand and then with his help up to his shoulder where she finds a safe grip for her to hold on to as he raised, sending a ticklish feeling through her frame and she let go of a giggling sound that escaped her voice box. Oh, she loved heights! Ironhide grinned at her and tilted his helm, letting it nudge the sparklings before he started to walk to where the new bot was standing, surrounded by the others and many humans were there too. The sparkling could see how the new bot energetically and with a great curiously inspected the small organisms that were her favorite humans.

"This is so fascinating Ratchet, the body of a human is almost 60% liquid water, and still it doesn't sound like it as they are walking around. And! their biggest organ is their skin, what a strange thing that is, I wonder how long it can stretch perhaps if they let me test it?."

" _That!_ is probably not something that you should test Jackie," Ratchet said as he saw the human that was there for the grating pale to an extinct. It would also only create more work for him, he had enough to do as it was, thank Primus for First Aids help or he would be neck deep with chores and responsibly.

"Of course not, No harming the humans, maybe I can scan them? Or take some skin example? Would it not be fascinating to see if it could grow on its own?" the bot continued in a bubbly fashion.

"Jackie," Ironhide said, effectively attracted the inventor's attention "There is someone more that I want you to meet" the black mech grinned down at the crazy inventor. protecting their humans from more of  this new bots curiosity

"Oh? Really? Who?" Jackie asked and looked around Ironhide and then on the ground to see if he saw more humans but saw none, who did he want to introduce? And when the black mech rumble with laughter, the scientist looked up at him. And then he saw something white on the weapon specialist shoulder; it was not so hard to see that something was there, it was a sharp contrast to the carbon black it was sitting on.  

"No," Jackie gasped as he stared at Luna that slowly started to hide away behind her sire's helm, not like to be stared at. Her optics were firmly fixed on the new bot, and her system was booming with information, she took everything in. From his expression, to how he moved, spoke and seemed to review her as well as the light went up in his optics.

"A sparkling!" the mech gasped in wonder " living functional sparkling? How is this possible? Where did you find him? or is it a femme, it is!! how marvelous." 

Luna shrank away at the last statement and stared at the new crazy mech because there was nothing ells that fit the new bot. He looked for other words, crazy. He looked old, on his faceplate was something the human would call mustaches and out of his helm went blue and white wires that looked like they were rippling. And as he looked at her, something as similar reinforcing lenses popped down in front of his optics. Ironhide shook his helm at the new mech antics but did not say anything.

"No" Wheeljack gasped and looked at Ironhide and then back to Ratchet "No, really?" he asked once again in pure disbelieve as he could not believe his optics or what his processor put together, what a lovely marvelous surprise!.

"She is yours?" he gaped out and stepped back two steps, almost stepping on the humans in his eagerness to get closer. Almost.

"Why so surprised?" Ironhide huffed and looked down at the mini-bot in front of him and crossed his arms in front of him. "She is mine." he told the crazy mech in deffence, how could he think otherwise? 

"Ah put down that attitude Ironhide, I well aware that you more than capable to sire a sparkling" Jackie said and successfully making Ironhide stumbles on the words that wanted to come out next of him.

"What do you mean with _that_?" Ironhide hefted out and stared down at the inventor

"Well I mean, your interference device is well developed, and you have robust coding, probably from your upbringing, so the like hood that you would sire and create a sparkling was high from the begin. I'm surprised that you don't have more sparkling, so you and Ratchet can humphf..... "

"Finish that last sentence carefully, or I will gladly demolish your body in the most painful way I can get on and weld them as trophies around the base" Ratchet treated with a deep voice that made the inventor hold whatever he was going to say mid-sentence.

Luna looked down at the bot, again with the interference thing? What was it anyway? She looked over to her Sire and could literally feel the heat coming off from his cheeks. Luna could hear all the laughter's all around them as both Jazz, and her twins could not hold it in any longer, and the first one almost was on the floor rolling around with laughter.

"I never did know that you had it in you, Ironhide, such surprise how did you do it? " Jazz cracked as he stood beside Prowl, earning him a heated glare for the weapon specialist that transformed his arm and pointed his arm canon right tower the annoying spy. Even Optimus had hard to contain himself over the whole situation, but he did not let any of it show.

"Perhaps an introduction to the youngest one is in order?" Optimus asked to stop whatever was going, and Ironhide was still fixed with a hard stare on Jazz and then finally back to Jackie.

"I beg your pardon little princess, how rude of me," Jackie said and looked up at the white sparkling "My destination is Wheeljack, or Jackie, or Que sometimes, you can call me whatever you like, I'm an Autobots scientist I love to create all sorts of things."

"And blow them up" Sides put in with a snicker over the whole situation,

"Ah yes that too, but that is only to test its limits, it is better to explode under control than in your face, yes?" the scientist answered

Luna looked him over again, he did sound kind of fun but still with the princess thing? What was up with that?.

 **:: Lunastorm, but call me Luna::** she told him over the public communication device, not saying so much more to the newcomer.

"Ah, a shy one is you not? Strange, when you creators are anything but shy, I can still remember that time...." but he never did finish that sentence before a wrench was folded in his helm and he let out a painful

"Wheeljack, I will only warn you once more," Ratchet said as he walked closer to the scientist that stepped away with a huge grin on his faceplate and his hands up in ' I surrender' motion "Don't let that mouth of your get the best of your brain? okay?"   

A chuckling was coming from the sparkling at the events before her, she may not trust or want to be near the new bot, but he seemed friendly enough and funny.  

 **:: No, my vocal box is not working correctly::** she told him before her carrier could do something ells to him. Jackie looked up at her with more questions shimming in his blue optics and surly on his glossa also but smart enough he did not say anything.

Optimus shook his helm and looked down at the humans "If it all right with you Major, I will show Wheeljack where his new quarter is"

"It is all right, Optimus, we will meet up later and talk more details," Lennox said and nodded, "It is nice to meet you Wheeljack."

"Ah, likewise, Major William Lennox.  Yes please, Prime! And perhaps where I can set up my lab? I have only been here for an earth hour, and I already have so many ideas and so little time!"

"All in due time old friend," Optimus said and looked over at Ratchet that looked over to his mate and then started to walk with the inventor and his Prime to introduce.   

~He seems interesting?~ she giggled as he sire grumbled under his breath, Luna looked at them as they went away and looked back at her Sire

~Do me a favor sparkling, stay away from his lab when he had got one, alright? It is prone to explode on a daily base~

Luna nodded, that would not be a problem at all.

~ Alright Sire~

Not at all.

 

* * *

 

To stay away from the crazy scientist would prove more problematic that Luna would ever have thought it would be, especially as he seems to pop up every so often in her safety zone, (a.k.s the med- bay).

"Again?" Ratchet growled and slammed his instrument down at the table, why was he not surprise? As soon as the scientist got his own working space, the explosion had started, and the noise of massive explosion or shouting was now an everyday thing. This was the second time this day, and it was not even past midday!  

"Hey Ratchet, can you give me a hand? I'm at a little lost," Jackie asked; Luna stared at the inventor with huge optics.

Was he waving at her carrier with his own...arm? The sparklings optics flowed the flopping thing, and she stared in pure horror at the state the scientist walked in. The scientist was no longer his regal blue color, no he almost black, and wires were sparking out from his shoulder, where his lost said arm he was waiving with. It looked as it had been torn away from his body somehow, and then there was spark coming from his weird hair that stood out.

"You get it, a hand? Or more like an arm," Wheeljack continued as he walked in with a huge shit eating grin on his faceplate. He was making marvelous progress this day.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Ratchet wanted out as he snapped the waiving arm away from the inventor and started to look it over. This horror state, it would need more than just a simple attachment before he could connect the cords again.

"Nothing much, did you know that peanuts are one of the components of dynamite? It is an excellent conductor to make this small sparks inside the turbine that I want to have to heat the crystals. but it produced a little too much."

 **:: You blew yourself up with peanuts?::** Luna suddenly found herself asking amazed without even thinking of it.

"Oh yes! and the explosion was quite a nice one too, I just need the right amount to trigger it, and that is the hard part" Jackie continued as he sat down on a bench and smiled at the sparkling. Luna fast looked away and pulled slowly away; it was not meant to direct his attention to her. She could go without that, thank you very much. His focus was brought elsewhere soon after as Ratchet started to talk to him again and Luna let out a vent that she hadn't know she had held in. She did like the new bot; she did, only she did not trust him, and it was hard to let him in close. Luna started to twist her fingers around again in boredom and stared down at them, she could feel the tingling feelings all over her frame, and her mind was sluggish like she had her blanket wrapped around it. It was a sign that one of her growth spurts would come soon and her limbs felt like they weighed thousands of pounds, and at the same time she could not hold them still, she needed to fiddle with something, she needed to concentrate on something else than her own mind. Luna looked up and tried to find her datapad, the new one both Jazz and Prowl had given her to play with, more mathematics and some fun escape plane games that she had to put together different puzzle and things to move on in.

She found them, but to the sparklings horror, they were lying right next to Wheeljack. She looked down to her blankets and let her hands rest in on her knees.  Suddenly a soft clinking noise was herd in front of her, and the sparkling blinked as she looked down at her data pads that now was right in front of her. Her helm snapped up and looked over to the retreating back of the scientist. She picked them up and looked them both over, everything looked as it should be, and she turned them on and started her game.

Wheeljack looked at the sparkling in the corner of his view, he had heard her story, and it saddens him to hear of her fate. He had seen many cases of this, and he probably had a thing that would help her, so he opened a private channel to Ratchet.

 **:: How is it going with Lunastorm?::** He asked his old friend.

 **:: Two steps forward and one back, mostly all of the time sometimes two steps back, it is a slow process::** Ratchet did not even pause in what he was doing

**:: I can see that, how are you both taking it?::**

**:: We try to smoothen it out, be there for her and it is hard sometimes, and the nightly memory fluxes is starting to wear us all out. At least she no longer blows the light up::**

Wheeljack chuckled low **:: What is it with you and bots that blows stuff up? ::** he asked in pure humor, earning a hit to the help with a wrench. Making the scientist pull away with a whine.

 **:: Easy, no need to get violent::** He chimed in

 **:: I would not need to do that if said bot could keep himself in one piece, or his mouth tightly shut where his words are NOT welcome::** Ratchet said as he huffed and kept on working with the arm in front of him, wielding cables together as silence greeted them. The only thing that could be heard was the soft noises of their bodies. Until Wheeljack spoke up again.

**:: What if I could give her something to do?::**

**::No::**

**:: Aww come on Ratchet, listen. The sparkling need to have something to occupy her mind with, she needs to have a focus, like some tools to swat away everything that is in her mind. Right now, she is un unstable ground and doesn't have anything to fend it all off with::**

Ratchet hated to admit it but the crazy scientist was right, he grumbled low as he looked over the arm and walked back to the bench. Not answering him.

 **:: It can be small stuff, none exploding stuff::** Wheeljack hurried added the last part **:: Some small metallic pieces that I will need help with, she has little hands, I can use that::**

 **:: Maybe::** It was not a bad idea, maybe the sparkling could benefit from that Ratchet thought as he attached the arm back into its place and turned on the receptors. Wheeljack lifted his new fixed arm and grinned as he looked it over

"Good as new," he said and jumped down from the bench.

"And don't let me see you in her for the rest of the day, you hear me? Get out of my Med-bay" Ratchet more or less threw him out of there. He needed to prepare for Luna's next growth spurt that would likely hit her this night or later that evening. Perhaps something to do other than her pads would do her good.

 **:: And you may bring some small, none exploded and lethal, things next time, as a peace gift::** The medic grumbled after him. Closing the door after him as he walked inside again. Luna still where she was only minutes ago. Playing and keeping her distance from them. Ratchet sighed, he hoped that this idea of Wheeljack would work and not come back and bite him in the rear.

Sure enough, the next time Wheeljack was in the med bay was the next day. Luna was recharging on an in a pile of blankets she collected, under the night one of her grows spurt had hit her and right now her whole system was too raw and sensitive to do something more than resting. But the suddenly clinking sound of metal against metal drew her up from her recharge cycle and she blinked on the new object that was in front of her. Her processor not catching up what it was yet.

"Sorry to wake you up little one," Jackie said as the sparkling looked up at him in a dazzle, not completely online yet. Her optics focused on him and then back to the thing again, what did he want her to do with that? But as she came more and more online she saw that it was not only one thing, it was five different pieces. Luna sat up slowly and retched out for the closest part and brought it closer.

 **:: What is this?::** She asked him as she started to become more aware of her surroundings

"Ratchet told me that you like puzzle, this is like a puzzle, you only have to follow instruction and tinker it all together by your own" the scientist answered her

 **:: Really?::** Luna looked down at it all and true enough; there was a pad there with instruction and a tool to help her. It looked fun. Wheeljack grinned as he looked at the medic as the sparkling started to look over the metal, no one of them told her what to do, it was one of the fun parts to figure it out.

* * *

 

And fun it was.

Every time Wheeljack was in the med-bay, he had something new with him for the sparkling to do, and he was there frequently. And every time Luna leaned a little bit more and the things got more advanced and trickier, it could be everything from strange small parts to something like a new toy, and then it started to become more with electricity and cables. Before any of them knew two months had passed in a blink of the eye. Luna was no longer hiding under her blanket when the scientist was there, no she was trotting after him, back to his lab. To Ratchet's great dismay and concern, however, after Luna started to hang out with Wheeljack in his lab, the explosive was decreased phenomenally. Perhaps it was because the sparkling was there and he took extra caution on what he was mixing with. No one would look a gifted horse in the moth about that one. The explosion did happen at the time, just not as often. But not this day, this say was programming day, and none physical experiment was conducted. It was all work on computers and data pads.

 **:: There::** Luna said and pointed on the program that Wheeljack had her play with, she was learning how to work with the codes from Jazz and with the help of Jackie she could put what she learned into practice. It was nothing big, only some change program to twist the appearance of things. Wheeljack was doing the most significant programming of them all. 

 **:: Que? When is it done?::** Luna asked the scientist as she walked up to him on the rubber covered desk, so she was standing beside him. As she stood on the counter, she was right at the same height as his shoulders. A little bit larger than an average human.  

"Soon, soon, only this one left and then combine it all. Then we have to test it out; I hope that it will work, it only the basics but you never know. There may be some glitches, and with the data package, your carrier gave me the data will be complete." Wheeljack wrote away on his large keyboard that was connected to 3 other screens filled with charts, 3D images of human bodies, and then different changing sequences. If this succeeded, they would soon be able to enter the people without worrying about stepping on them or using them as living footballs. Jackie did not know how many times he had people who were running into his leg and almost got a concussion out of it.

Luna looked up at the screen and tried to understand what it was saying, some bits she knew the other, not so much. But what she assumed was that it made up the fundamental part of the holograms. It had been tricky at first, Wheeljack had wanted to create a program that let them transform their whole cybetronian body into a smaller size and have a carbon cover skin over it. But it was to advance for them to do right now, but it was a project he had stored away. No, the crazy scientist had to be satisfied at the moment with a little less extravaganza. It was a dense hologram that would make everything a human body had. Besides all the liquids and other strange features that a human body could excrete.  That was just weird. It would be more cybetronian in that way; he had to take a portion of everyone's CNA in their programming. He would lock the hologram together with the one special cybetronian that would activate the program so that they could control it like an extra limb, an extension of themselves. 

"There!" Wheeljack pressed the last tangent hard as she saw the new loading bar on the middle screen lit up and downloading.

92%

97%

99%

"YES!" he cheered as the bar went green and he grinned at his little partner "we did it! it is finished, oh I have to try it out right now!" Wheeljack laughed as he downloaded his program and let it install in his processor. The changes were small, but the new program brought up so many new applications with it. It took some time for him to choose how he wanted his, with a lack of better words, the avatar would look like.

 **:: Come on now!::** Luna said restless and almost jumped on her feet, she wanted to see their results. She could hardly wait until she could download the program herself.

" patience my little partner, patience, masterpiece takes time to create," Wheeljack said as he grinned, optics still little dimmed but then suddenly he transformed down into his car mode. A blue Mercedes-Benz was now on the ground, and Luna looked over the edge on the table and held her vent as the door opened on his alt mode. But out stepped an older man, his hair was white and was standing out everywhere on his head like he had put metal into the socket too many times. He had round glasses that were hanging low on a sharp nose. Over his mouth was a white mustache and his eyes, they were still the same blue eye color as in his original body. standing 5.7 tall was now a humanoid Wheeljack

"Well? what do you think."

Luna could only stare at him and jumped down from the table with the help of a thick rope that hung from the side. She walked over to the humanoid that was in her height almost.

 **:: This is amazing::** she said and poked him in the chest **:: Can you feel that?::**

"yes, careful, this body has all the same nerve center as the human's dose," Wheeljack said with a huge grin "I call this project a success. don't you?"

 **:: oh, yes! I can't wait for Sire and Carrier to try it all out! or the Twins! I know that Sides will love it, perhaps not Sunny so much, he hates humans. But can we tell them right now? Please, please!::** Luna laughed low and circulated the scientist as she chatted away and giggle. She let her finger pulled through his white hair that in this light had a blue tint to it; it felt just like real hair! It felt like it was an actual human standing right in front of her.

"Now I just have to run a few diagnostics, and I will give the program to everyone. Let's assemble them here and let them work their magic, right?" he grinned as his eyes dimmed slightly as he was doing his thing. Luna smiled and stood back; this was going to be good.

Now they only had to wait for the fun to begin.

 

* * *

 

A little different episode, both a bit of Luna's PTSD problems and so introduced one of my favorites! Wheeljack. Love that bot. So clearly, he will be a big part of my little creation's growth and a tool for her to get out of her problems. But it is far from finished, they all have a long way to go, but it is so fun to write about everyday things!

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The hand was clamping down at her, the pressure raised in her frame as ventilation was more or less impossible. The pain flared along with her nerve net, and she tried to scream out in pure agony, but nothing came out from her vocals._

_Energon was leaking down at her throat and clogging it all together, making her panic rise as the ventilation shaft was cut off. She tried to get away, but she was stuck, nowhere to go, no way to scream. But she could still hear different screams,  the voice of Jazz and her parents hit her sensors like an avalanche._

_She did not know who was who anymore, but the pain was all around her. The darkness was there, and the scary laughing was ringing in her helm as the monster pressed her frame too far, and then suddenly everything disappeared._

Luna sat up fast with a deep gasp of ventilation, letting the cold sweet air fill her tanks. Her whole frame shook of pain as the memory flux hit her hard. Luna did not notice that her creators were online beside her before both Ratchet and Ironhide put arms around her. For a second, she started to resist the closeness as it was a dangerous snare. But the arms held her in place, stopping her from hurting herself

~Calm down sparklett~ Ratchet said as he held her close as she thrashed around, she would soon relax again, this was not the first time they had to wake up like this. In a matter of fact, it was more of a rule than anything that at least once a night they would wake up to find their sparkling in pure panic after a bad memory flux.

~Is she all right?~Ironhide Asked tiredly as his mate now held on to a more calmer youngling. She had grown yet again. Currently standing at least the double size over the humans.

~She will be, go back into recharge I can calm her down~ Ratchet told him and hushed softly at the youngling and let her feel the pulse of his spark. No matter how tired he was, it was enough that one of them was awake. Ironhide nodded as he let a vibration of love wash over both his mate and sparkling before he went into recharge once again, his system completely turned out.

Ratchet looked down at Luna that was not calm but still wide awake. She had gone through something he never wanted her to experience. This fear she felt and the pain her body still remembered was an eternal plague on all of them. It felt like a miscarriage on their part that they could not protect her. But how much he wanted to blame himself, he had to release it, here and now she was alive, and it was here, and now Luna needed them. But he wished that Smokescreen would be here if there were anyone that was expert on a fragile mind it was him.

~The same memory flux?~ he asked softly, and the youngling nodded ~You are safe Luna, you are with us, you are not there anymore~

Luna nodded again and listened to his spark that hummed strongly. She was here, not in the hand of the horrible Decepticon leader. She was no longer in any danger.   Bit her whole frame shook by the pure emotions that were crashing through her. If there was one thing she had been learning and that had been fast, it was to block some of her feelings from her creators. Luna looked up at them as she now saw that also her carrier was in recharge. They were so tired all the time, and she knew that it was all her fault and still they wanted her to sleep with them. Luna sat up slowly and felt the kinks in her muscle cables and stretched up her arms over her helm. Her spark beat was fast, and she could taste the electricity on her tongue as it was running higher inside of her and not only that. Luna looked up at the window and could see raindrops on it, and she could hear the distant sound of thunder. Slowly she started to crawl out from the bed, and she looked over her shoulder as she jumped down on the floor to see if her creators woke up, but they were still in recharge. Slowly and as silently as she could, Luna started to walk over to the door. Luna looked up at the panel and then tried to rise on her toes to reach it, but she still was not tall enough. She went back down and started to look around her for something she could step on. Soon she found her smaller chair and smiled as she took it and put it by the door. Luna stepped up and retched the panel, and the door went up with a soft swooshing sound. Luna grinned as she jumped down and went outside. She had to walk around; she could not stay in one place right now.

The hallway was softly lit as she walked along the wall, she had no real destination in mind, and she did not care. Right now, she wanted to explore or find a place of interests. Somewhere where she did not need to think of the bad dream. A shiver ran through her frame, and a cold feeling gripped her spark, making her whole frame shiver.

No.

No, she did not even want to think about it.

There was so many think that ran through her helm and processor right at that moment, which led to her missing the soft sound of a door that was opened right in front of her. Startled  Luna looked up at the bot in front of her that was looking down at her with a scowl

"What are you doing here? " he asked with an indifferent voice that made Luna looked away from the yellow twin as it was he that stood right in front of her.

**:: Walking?::** she tried A snorting sound came from the yellow twin when he did not believe her for even one bit " In the middle of the night? try again" 

The white youngling crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her to try and control her shivering **:: And what if I wanted to do that right now?::** she shot back as indifferently as she could.

Sunstreaker looked at the sparkling, not just having his optics on her but really looked at her. Luna was shaking even if she tried to hide it; her arms were crossed in front of her chest in a weak attempt to hold everything in.  He could literally feel that the energy field around her was all tens, and a loading sensation was over the whole thing, and the Allspark thing was probably not helping her one bit. It probably had been another memory flux that had woke her up. But why was not Ironhide or Ratchet with her? They never let their sparkling out of anyone's sight. If not she had got away on her own, withes was a significant probability.

"Then I would say that you are a terrible liar, but that we already knew," Sunny told her as he saw how she flinched when she was caught, making him grin on the inside. He had hit the bulls-eye. Sunny examined her for a second more, making her stay stubbornly turned away from him and he relished a hard went. He had been away and felt her movements outside in the corridor; he had no idea how this all worked. But it was like she was already a part of them, one important one and they both could sense if she was near or not. And he hated to admit it, but for a nano-second there he had been terrified that some crazy stupid humans tried to kidnap her again. Hence he had come to the door only to find her alone on the outside, Sunstreaker turned around and held up the door for her.

 "come in," Sunny ordered her, and by the tone, he would not accept a no for an answer.

Luna's helm snapped up, and she stared at the yellow twin before she without any word walked inside of the twins quarter and herded the soft noise as the door closed behind them and walked with Sunny to where he had been before. Luna could see the form of Sides laying in recharge on the larger bench; it was also there Sunny sat back down on only with his back against the wall. The white youngling just stood right in the middle of the room; she had no idea what she would do and looked at Sunny as he held down one arm. Luna gave him a small grateful smile as she walked, no scratch that, she almost ran to him. She let the yellow twin lift her on his knee where he had put one of the crystal blankets that were otherwise on the bed. Sunny let the sparkling down slowly on the rug in his knee that now was resting at the bench, acting as a nest around Luna. Sunstreaker picked up his sketch pad and pencil once again and let it rest on his other knee joint. He did not say anything as the youngling lay down on the blanket and draped it around herself. Sunny had already sent Ratchet a messenger that he would get as soon he was online again that Luna was with them.

For the time being, he tried ignored the femme, but even so often he could feel her optics on him and following what he was doing. He could clearly remember another situation like this not long ago, and how that had ended, he would never have thought that he would voluntarily let her rest in his lap. Not in a million years.

**:: Sunny? Do the bad memory ever disappear?::**

Sunstreaker stopped in his painting as her quiet voice retched him and looked down at the paper. He had known that it probably was the event of Mission city that had been troubling her, he had heard from the others that she did rarely recharged calmly this days and it had started to affect both Ironhide and Ratchet as their recharge programs were always disturbed. Probably why they did not wake up this time. But what could he answer to that question? A small part of him wanted to lie to her to say that it did. But with a soft vent he shook his helm, he would never do that to her.

  **:: No, they never do::** he answers softly over the com-link as he did not want to wake up Sides.

Luna looked up at the mech with an almost tormented look and then she started to curl together more in his lap and put the blanket over her helm to hide. Hide from the world, hide from the memory and most crucial, hide away from him. A shock went through Sunny; he did not want her to hide away from him. Never. With a finger, Sunstreaker slowly pulled off a piece of the blanket, so he saw the white shape of Luna beneath it, but she refused to look at him.

**:: But, they will fade::** Sunstreaker continued where he had left off, never taking his gaze away from her frame **:: The memory will still be there, always reminding you of what happened. But you will create new memories that are far better and stronger than thus of the more evil origin::**

Luna looked up at him, and he gave her one of his rare smiles, a small one, barely angling of his mouth plates but still a tiny smile and patted her on her helm. The wind from the storm outside hollows pas the windows, and if anyone listened, they would hear the ocean hit the shore. It was a nasty storm. Luna listened to the wind as she looked at the yellow servo that was now in front of her, as Sunstreker had gone back to painting something that she still could not see from where she was.

**:: But what if there will be more evil ones?::** she asked in a small voice, hiding her face in the blanket **:: Only evil one?::**

**:: There will be more no matter what you do::** Sunny felt the sparkling starting to tremble and looked down at her and vented out softly. He was not programmed to take care of a sparkling or to know how to speak with them appropriately. He was a warrior, not a caretaker. But even if that was true, Luna was someone that had become important to him, and he did not want her to feel this bad.

**:: Luna::** Sunny sad softly, making the sparkling look up at him carefully with wide optics. That was the first time he had called her by her name **. :: There will always be a bad thing that happens::** The frontline continued, he had no idea what he was trying to say

 :: **But there also will be good ones::** he continued as he now looked at her, giving the youngling his full attention **:: If you don't know the bad ones, how do you then know which is the good one? It is something evil and good in everything. Not just in memory but also in behavior and people, everything has an opposite to them::**

Luna examined the yellow in front of her and took in his words, it made sense in some way, and she understood the basic of it all. The white sparkling rested her helm down on his leg and hummed softly as she was thinking over his word in her processor. She could hear the motion of the pencil against the canvas as he started to draw again whatever he was painting. Luna let her optics rest on his figure and then she understood something.

**:: Like you and Sides?::** She suddenly asked, stopping Sunny once again in his painting

**:: What?::** Sunny asked her a little dumbfounded; how did she end up with that conclusion?

**:: You and Sides are the opp...isa, Oppsi..d..::  
**

**::Opposite::** Sunny helped her

**:: Yes, that word::** Luna was once again quiet as she was thinking over how to form her words and Sunny vented out.

**::Explain::** He asked her, he was a little bit curious about how she had come to that conclusion.

**:: You and Sides are so different but at the same time not, where he is terrible you are right::** She tried to explain **:: Where he is.... exciting you are calm when he is good with people you are awful at it::**

**:: Hey!::** Sunny glared at her in playful mockery and let one finger poke her, making the youngling giggle.

**:: But it is true::** she smiled brightly up at him **:: Where he is open you are close, what he can't do you can, you are the perfect opp...oppisite to etch other::**

That was quite observant of her; Sunny looked down at the sparkling that smiled and hugged the blanket closer to her. No one really had talked or explained to her what split spark twins really was.

**:: I like it::**

That simple statement shocked him into silence; she did what?

**:: I Like you both as you are::** She said softly as she felt the warmth leaking out from his plates, she felt safe there. It was like she finally found balance in something she had not known was in unbalance **. :: You are....both mine... mine::** she vented out as the recharging program started to claim her as the last of her energy was drained from her.

Sunstreaker looked at the sparkling in pure amazement, did she even know what she had said? Probably not, the little thing always said whatever was on her processor. Sunny felt his spark humming in pure happiness, but his processor tried to press it down. He looked at her for a second longer before he started to concentrated on his painting. Spark beating hard in his chest.  

~Not a word~ Sunny warned his brother that just snickered low over the bond, he knew that his brother had been online a while and listening in, but for once Sides had not said anything. Sunny tried to ignore the feeling of happiness coming from Sides over the sparklings word, it was hard, but soon even his brother went back into recharge. Leaving him with only his thoughts and painting as the storm started to calm down outside. He felt warm inside, strangely at peace, something he hadn't done in a long time, he even probably could get used to this. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

She was a sparkling on a mission. A top-secret one that nobody knew about and she had to keep it that way unless she wanted to get caught again. She had successfully escaped her prison guards for the day (a.k.a sparkling sitter), it had been hard, that she could admit. Sides had prepared her well for this kind of situation and Luna had to choose her words very carefully, but she did it and was now free. Luna knew that her chances were almost none too existence, at best, it was only a slim chance that she would not get caught, but she couldn't let that stop her. She was the creation of the fearful Ratchet the Hatchet and Ironhide like his name suggested, he had a behind that was like iron, and no one could kick it!. He was the best of them all at fighting.  But the enemy could be lurking anywhere and at any entrance that she had to pass. The danger right now came from two long slim-legged creature that is called humans, and the threat that came from the giant gaping mouths which were waiting to devour her entirely if she gave them the chance to see her.

But she didn't.

Her stealthiness was - of - the- chart.

Luna looked around her in the hangar where she right now was hiding. It was so big that at least ten Optimus could be laying down and it still would be space in between. There was a lot of big boxes of different materials that retched high to the selling, and it was perfect for hiding behind them. Luna slowly followed the enemy as they walked away from her and towered the exit. She peered gently around the edge of the larger box, the two legs moved away from her position, talking and laughing with each other. It was laughter that she recognized; however, she could not hear what they were saying that made them laugh like that. Oh her carrier would be furious when he realizes what she's doing, surely he would tell her every aspect of how wrong it was not to follow the rules they set up for her. But what fun is it to obeying every law they made?. Not much.

Luna started to sneak back and stay close to the wall of the big hangar. She could feel the walls vibrating by the powerful engine that had been started up a while ago and gave away a low persistent humming. It was an intense humming, and the vibration could be felt through her whole body. The scents that met her delicate scent center was damp sent with a metallic tone of it, maybe a bit moldy. It also smelled like the air in here had been trapped for a long time, as if the place had never had the opportunity to bring in the fresh air. It was an ideal cave for hiding from the enemy. Suddenly the darkness enveloped her, and it took a few seconds before the night vision began to work. When the now soft light was lit, Luna could felt how the engines increased their strength as it started to move. They were on their way, and there was no turning back. Luna couldn't help grinning; this made it all so much easier. Now she would make sure to get out of this dark hole and into the freedom she knew was behind the big doors. It would be a challenge, and frankly speaking, it was something she needed right now. The life on the island had begun to be .... dull and ordinary. There wasn't much she could do, and almost all the time someone had to be with her, or she had to ask for permission to do anything.

_Don't touch that._

_Don't do that_

_Stay away to avoid any damage._

_Look at you; you're in the way if you stand there_

_...Sit down and be quiet..._

It was annoying, to say the least, even Wheeljack had kicked her out of his lab for the day. He wanted to try out a new experiment that could, or perhaps would, explode more than one time. And her Carrier had been on a terrible mode over something she had no idea of what and he did not like when she tried to entertain herself in his med-bay. Wherever she had been, she was in the way, and she did not want to be with other unknown humans on the base. Everyone she knew was going on a vacation and was going off base right this moment. And her sire would go to, maybe that what had made her carrier so angry? Bee was with Sam and Jazz was going with his charge to the mainland and to something that the humans called a holiday.  It was then Luna had made up a new entertainment and game that had started to take place in her mind. She even had a name for it, because every mission should have a name to it. Hers was just perfect and fitted it all so well.

Missions holiday!

Luna giggled low as she walked out from her hiding place and over to the door and looked up at it. She tilted her head slightly to the right as she looked over the display that was on the wall to its right. She could easily reach it and open it,  but she could not do that without a card or code that probably was required. Maybe both?. Never mind that, no one had said that this mission would be easy, and she liked a challenge. She had just the thing that would help her with this obstacle, and she fingered on her wrist to find the port that was there and pulled out a small cable. With her other hand, she started to bend up the little cover under the display. It was harder than she had thought to get it up, but she managed it, and many different colorful cables were exposed underneath the port. Luna crouched down so she could see the wire better. However, it was difficult with her recent vision. The sound of the engine was the only thing that was heard all around her as she worked, and the vibrations had now increased to a powerful beating sound that pounded in her audio receptors. Luna dragged out a lot of different cables and looked them over; this was harder than she had thought if she pulled too hard, she would break the thing, and the door would never open. But after some tries, she found the right spot and let her cable joined the system. Luna started to bypass all the codes and some of the program until new text popped up in front of her HUD, and she began to read through what was written. She remembered her moments with Jazz, his game she had been playing with; this was exactly like them! She could do this. She had entered the second stage to open up the door.

Luna had no idea how long it took, but her fuel tanks started to rumble in hunger, and her system pined her that it was time for a refuel. But she did not have any with her; she had not been thinking of that when she sneaked on board. And she could not stop now, she was so close to crack the code on the door, but the hunger began to gnaw more in her and Luna made a grimace. Maybe she should have picked up some refill? But it was not exactly as she had planned to stay this long in the hangar. Close, she was so close. A sudden ping made by the door and the green display lit up her helm, and the door slid open with a swooshing sound. _Yes! Success!_ Luna walked into the doorway with a massive grin on her face, but her joy was short-lived as she stopped right in her track.

Oh, scrap!

Luna slowly began to follow the body in front of her from its feet up to its hip and then up to its chest. It was two-legged, dark blue trousers, a white sweater and a black leather jacket over it. The arms were crossed over the broad chest, and dark brown hands stuck out of their leader covered arms. Luna let her eyes fall on the person's face with wide optics. Dreadlocks fell into long, well-groomed threads around the dark brown face that stared down at her. Three of the dreadlocks were interwoven with a dark-like white band and adorned with gold beads. Her knees became weak; she recognized the braid and the gold earring that adorned the earlobe. Luna gaze wandered toward the man's face that was staring down at her with a grim look. Light-blue eyes that were hidden by a thin blue visor like glasses, but she could imagine that the eyes were undoubtedly watching her with deep displeasure and probably anger.

"Lunastorm" The voice was hard, dark, very serious and with a deep southern sound underneath its tone and the little sparkling flinched by that tone. She was so busted!

**:: Yes?::** She squealed, he was mad. Not good, not good at all, he was furious, and a mad Jazz was not good. Her mission was a colossal failure; she had been captured by her prison guards one and only mate.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here?" he asked her and pulled his glasses up so that she could stare into his light blue optics that almost had a silver tint to them right now.

**:: No?::** Luna piped up and hunched her helm down some more; her plating's pressed down on her frame as she tried to make herself as small as she could.

The humanoid form of Jazz stared down at her, he didn't say anything for at least a minute but to the sparkling. It was an eternity. He only holds her stuck there with only his eyes fixed on her. Luna flinched again; he was getting only angrier by the minutes. No scrap that, he was starting to look disappointed her.  That was even worse coming from her favorite uncle.

"Try again." His voice was one octave from being a real warning.

**:: I'm on a mission?::** She tried again looking up carefully at him, not wanting him to be mad anymore. A dark eyebrow was raised when he heard her answer, but he still stood there with crossed arms and stared down at her. Then he sighed, a very human action to do, but then most of the bots was quick to pick up the humans behavior. Even the closest humans picked up much of the curse words and slang from the cybetronians, so it was even. Even Luna had picked it up, also if the adults did not like her to use it, but it was fun to do. But that was so not the problem right now, and Luna looked up at Jazz again. Would he tell her creators? of course he would, her Sire was onboard, so there was no way he could hide her. She was busted

"Come on sparkling, let's get up on deck" Jazz told her shortly as he turned around in the big hallway and started to walk away to a stairway that was hidden in the wall on the other side of the open hangar door. She had to step up in that?. Suddenly the hungry feeling in her tank turned around, and it felt like everything started to spin in her mind. Threatening to come up the wrong way and she took a step backward. That was not in her plan!

**:: Noo!!::** she gasped and stared at him with wide optics and shakes her head quickly, she would not walk up there.

"Come on sparkling, better to face the music now then have Hide stomping down here in a rage that you are disobeying them again," Jazz said as he stopped with his foot on the first step up. It was a steep stair to walk upon, and just under a meter between the walls so Ironhide would have trouble getting down this way with his broad shoulders. Fortunately, their alt modes could remain on deck for the entire trip by boat ride, and soon they would have their transport plane connected to NEST but not yet.

Luna took a step back and shook her head so fast that she could feel her stabilizer lose their balance, and she tripped again on her rear. It was to close, to close, the walls would eat her up. Were there no other ways up? She could see an even better way out from here; even a truck could turn around in this place. There had to be a better way up.

**:: Don't want to!::**

"Sorry, but you don't have any choice sparkling, I will not let you run around down here by yourself" He did not understand why the sparkling reacted like this. Hide' would be angry, but it would pass soon, a few days grumbling and then gone. He was impressed that the sparkling had managed to stay hidden for this long on the large ship if she hasn't cracked the code for the hangar he would never have felt that she was there. But then again, he felt like this was something other than an angry creator.

**:: I will take another way up then::** she said stubbornly as she rises again on her feet, her frame shock with a soft metallic sound and she did not move forward.

Ah, so it was the stairway that was the problem. Jazz looked up at the narrow passage; he did remember that the sparkling did not do well with tight spaces nowadays. Probably why she was so scared. But there was no other way up to the deck, only staircases like this one.

"Tell you what sparklett, I will carry you up, "he asked her now with a tender smile on his lips, "will that work?"

Luna looked at him and then the staircase, she did not want to walk upon it by herself, and she could not stand to see the walls coming closer to her and crushing her, making everything so tight. She looked away from the horror walk and then nodded. She wanted to be close to him if she had to do it and not see or think about anywhere he was walking. Jazz smiled softly as he walked to her, and without any other delay, he picked her up easy. Even if she was made of metal and probably waited around 120ibs or something he easily could pick her up. The fantastic invention of Wheeljacks humanoid form, they were really strong. Luna hooked herself around Jazz neck with her arms, hiding her helm in his hair. Her whole frame shivered, and she could feel Jazz tender touch of her back structure as he started to walk. Luna wrapped her legs around his midsection and cringed to him like a koala. She breathed in his scent, profoundly trying to place what exactly he smelled like; it was leather and something ells. It was almost spicy, it tickled her smell center and acted soothingly in some way. It was a fragrance that was perfect for him, reminding her that he still was there with them.

Luna could feel Jazz chuckling and patted her lightly on the shoulder "We are here now, Luna, you can let go."

Suddenly she could feel her Sires present, and he was not happy, and she shook her head and clinger to him harder **::Nooo::** she whined, her sire would chew on her and spit her out like small bolts. But he had not forced the bond open yet, that was a positive thing. Perhaps. As creators they could push trough any walls a small sparkling could put up, it was a safety thing. But both of them respected her privacy even if she still was just a sparkling. But then again, perhaps it would have been better if they did force through the bond, then she did not have to be o afraid to let them in.

"Luna storm" Her whole frame stiffened by her father's dark vibrating voice, he was not at all happy. She could hear it on the sounding undertone. And that they both used her full name, it made them more or less alone when she was a lousy sparkling. And now she had been.

Ironhide´s humanoid form walked forward and met up with Jazz, his steps were stiff and his face tightly held by anger, but the electric blue eyes revealed the concern and fear he felt when both Prowl and Ratchet had informed them that Luna was missing from the island and nowhere to be found. The worst-case scenarios had rushed through his mind that something terrible had happened, she could have been kidnapped or worse she had been dragged out under the sea from a current or something, and they would not notice t before it would be too late.

He gripped on the small white sparkling that was hooked on Jazz "Let go, Luna," he told her, and her grip loosens on Jazz neck, and Ironhide picked up the small child. Because even if her frame still was around a short human in height, she was still a child in mind. A fast developing child, but none the less one. He put her down on her own two feet and let one hand rest under her chin and turned her head up and she was forced to look at him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her with a gruff voice, and Luna flinched slightly. "Doing that to Prowl? And sneaking onboard the ship? Did you not stay p and think of what consequence your action could lead to?". Ironhide asked her and looked intently at her.

"We thought that something had happened to you" Lubricates was starting collect in Luna's eyes as she looked up at the war-hardened mech in front of her and she began to sob. Letting the bond burst open.

~I'm sorry!~she wailed to them both, and she was. As the bond flowed openly, she could feel the emotions they had felt when she had been gone. She had not meant to scare them like this, she only wanted to have fun, and the stealth game had been funny.

~I will not lie to you sparkling, it is not okay to do this~ Ironhide told her sternly ~We don't have these rules for the fun of it, it is for your protection~

~Yes, and even if the humans on the island have accepted us, there is still some that haven't~ Ratchet told the sparkling, relief over that she was fine filled the bond making the sparkling brake down more. 

Ironhide sighted as he embraced his creation and hugged her close to his humanoid form. His big hand cupped the backside of her soft helm as she hugged him as much as her small arms could. He was still much bulkier and more massive than she ever would be.

"Now, when we have found her, what will we do?" Epps asked as he came to a stop beside Lennox "We can't turn the Perl around, we already are on a tight schedule as it is."

 "I know," the Caucasian man beside Epps answered and looked over the sobbing sparkling and then to the Autobots as he was thinking. but he did not need to think too long "Ironhide, if it is alright with you, Luna can come with us, I know that Sara would not mind, and perhaps the whole introduction would go smoothly?"

Epps snorted beside him "that was low man" he chuckled "you going to use a cute baby robot to butter up your wife to the idea of gigantic aft kicking robots walk the earth? why did I not think of that?"

Jazz chuckled "What I have heard from Bee is that earth femmes tend to like all lot of cute creatures."

"Dang man! It is true, and if it is a cute baby, no matter what breed whatever it is, they will love it. Don't know what it is with the female population and babies. Maybe it is some inherited mother's instincts they all chare?" Epps grinned to the other black man that grinned back at him fist-bumping each other. The freight they were on was the same one that had brought them to the island the first time around. The pearl of India, And it was used to transport a large number of suppliers and other things that did not need to been taken by plane. It was not the best way, but it was what they could use right now.

Ironhide looked up at the others as they spoke, would that be alright? Would it be safe? Ironhide hugged the small sparkling against him as she started to calm down. He shared the thoughts with Ratchet.

~Perhaps that is for the best~ the grumbling voice of his mate broke through his thoughts  

~I don't know Ratchet, there is still so many Decepticons out there and that organization that tried to kidnap her before and what is she will have an episode or anything? you knew how unstable the Allspark is within her~

~I know love, but the ship will not leave for the next four weeks and to send her back through-plane will not work, the best thing is that she will stay with you. And she should not have any problem from the Allspark after the one last week. But keep an eye on her ~ even if he did not like it and wanted to have his sparkling safe on the island, the humans would not let another ship travel to Diego Garcia anytime soon anyway.

"Alright, if you think that is okay with your mate Will, she can come with us," Ironhide grumble, and Luna looked up at him with teary optics.

~Really?~ she asked, this was too good to be true, she did not have to return to the island? Could she see the outside world?

"Yes," he told her, "But don't think that you will get away with no punishment, this reckless behavior will not be accepted "he warned her and Luna nodded slowly. She already knew that.  But then again, it was probably worth anything they made her do.

 

* * *

 

This was so mind-blowing, it was like everything she had wondered as a child become a reality. She was living on a farm far away from the nearest town and with vast meadows and fields all around them. Storied about UFO and other aliens always had been present as she had grown up and it even had a place on her bucket list. To see a real living alien or UFO with her own eyes. So when her husband comes home for the first time in half a year and after the whole situation when they all thought that his group was dead. And with him, he had a new, huge truck she had been both shocked and overwhelmed with joy. But then this small metallic child had been with him, and he had told her a whole new secret. Let's say that she could cross that one of her lists.

"Are you sure that he is alright out there? maybe we should open the barn if they want to stay in there if the sun or the cold is t much" Sarah asked as she looked behind the curtain at the big black mech right outside on their yard. " Or did he need anything ells? fuel?"

"Relax, he has everything that he needs for the both of them," Will said as he put the dishes into the racket beside him. They had been home for a few days now, and the whole introduction had gone smooth, and he probably had the small sparkling to thank for that. Even if Luna could not talk about her behavior and curiosity that was of a child, it did not stop the sparkling from exploring or trying to speak to Sarah in her way and interact with both her and Annabelle.

"If you are sure," Sarah said as she cast one last look at the black transformed truck before she went over to her husband. Still unsure how a robot child could sleep outside, perhaps they were more durable than a human? But she was so childlike! Maybe she could enjoy sleeping in the hay?    

"I am, he will stay out there and keep a lookout and watch Luna, if she gets cold she will sleep inside his transformed mode," Will said as he smiled at her and her motherly worries over the metallic child "It will be alright."

Sarah returned his smile as she took up the dish brush and started with the next plate that was in the now lukewarm water "I still can't digest it all, there is another life form out there in space, we are not alone. And you have one of them as what? your bodyguard?"

"I know what you mean when I first met them I thought that it was a huge joke, but they are the real deal, and something like that but mostly like an escort or guardian. Ironhide offered to drive me home safely " Will told her as he gave her a plate. "they are not so different from us. Obviously, they are made of metal and are a walking talking encyclopedias, but other than they are pretty human-like. Both with feelings and souls, only on a much larger scale, that is all."

"Yes, I can see that. But that is not all. Will!" Sarah continued and looked over at him with sparkling eyes as she with a gesture of her arm, splashes Will with the wet drops from the plate she's handing him" they have a living child! How did they succeed? Did they build her in a shop or something? it is mind-blowing!"

Will laughed at her outburst "I did ask that Ratchet about that, and he said that she is created the same way as a human child with the whole deal. only more metallic and more technology."

"really?" Sarah stopped what she was doing and looked at Will with wide eyes "huh, that is an image that I never thought I would have, big metal robots having sex? How does that even work? are they not both males of their kind?"

"Don't ask me; it's something you have to ask Ratchet. But what I know is that they are genderless, they have different models and with it have different sets of body parts" Will hummed and put another plate away on its right spot on the shelf.   

Sarah smiled and pulled out the stopper from the sink and wiped her hands on a dry cloth. "I have to admit that I was worried first because Ironhide is so big and can easily hurt someone by mistake. But after I have seen him intervene with Luna and how he manages Annabelle, and to talk to him, my opinion has completely changed. You two are not so different from each other"

Will laughed and shook his head, how in the peace his wife came to that conclusion. He leaned against the bench and looked at her. "I take that as a compliment."

"You must; he is a big and strong man, robot, alien, cyber verse ....."

"Cybetronian"

"yeah, that name, hard on the outside with all the gruffness but with softness inside, and in spite of all that you both are war veterans and also fathers to each one a daughter" Sarah walked forward and stood in front of Will. She let her arms boxer in the larger brown-haired man and smiled up at him.

Will gave in to a playful, deep sigh and shook his head. "That's it; I'm doomed, if Anna even becomes a little bit like Luna, I won't have none energy or patience left for my wonderful wife. We can't have that now, can we? I think we have to talk about home school her; she will not be able to move away from home and no boys at all. She is at least 40. So I can keep track of everything she does."

Sarah Laughed, "No way that Luna is that bad! I think she is lovely and a lively child."

Will looked at her with an amused glint in his eye and gave in to a low laughing "really? She sneaked on board on the ship and played that it was a mission; she hates rules even if it is for her good, never listening and doing everything her way."

"Like I Said, Lovely teenage kid" Sarah laughed and leaned against him with a big smile "If our daughter is like her, we will be fortunate, so full of life and wonder!" Will wrapped his arms around her waist, held her in place, and Sarah let her arms slip around her husband's waist.

"Both of them are outside, and Anna is sleeping, we are in a big silent house, do you have any plans on how to entertain ourselves tonight?" Sarah asked

"oh I can probably think of one or two things that I can do, "and before she could answer him, Wills' lips had met her in a hungry kiss, and he held her as if she were his lifeline and her whole body just melted against his.

 

* * *

 

Luna looked over at the strange animal that was growling at her, it was small and almost red, or was it closer to orange?. Either way, the creature was not happy to see her, and it was raising its back so high up that it almost looked like it would breaker if it did it more. Luna hunched down so that she could look at the angry creature more carefully without getting anywhere near it. She remembers Will telling her about this animal; it was called a cat. An animal out of the feline species and was something of a house hunter? It hunted smaller rodents that could hurt the human's food or the other animal's nutrition. But more than that Luna had no idea of what it was and as a part of her punishment from her creators, she was now without any internet access and when they were back. She had clean up duty with Prowl. Luna looked at the strange feline animal, and it seemed so soft to touch, and she stretched out her hand against the animal. The red cat gave off a higher growling sound and with a fast movement, tore her hand. There was no hole or anything, but the feeling of the sharp claws tearing over her hand was not exactly comfortable. Luna pulled away in pure shock of that reaction, that was impolite! She gave it her own growling sound and quickly got up from the ground before she stomped on the ground hard so that the creature fled away in fright from her. Ungrateful creature!

"LUNA, what are you doing? " Ironhide voice was like a hard rap, and she shrugged and crouched a bit. He was angry, what had she done now? It was the damn creature that had been mean to her! She had copied it. It was not her fault that the cat had run away.

~It started it!~ Luna defended herself and pointed at the direction the cat had bolted

"No," The black mech said as he walked over to the sparkling, staring down at her "We don't scare innocent animals."

~But sire! ~ Luna complained and stared at her father and then looked away with a huffing sound; it was not her fault. The animal had even clawed at her. Luna looked down at her hand and then hid it behind her back and refused to look at her angry Sire.

"The cat was scared of you, of course, it would do that to defend itself" Ironhide scowled her

~I only wanted to say hello to it, and the animal hit me!~ she said and looked anywhere but at him, why was he so angry at her? she hated when they got mad at her.

"I know, but the animal does not understand your intention, so it defended itself. And you scared it even more because you are so much bigger than it" Ironhide vented out. That only meant that she would have a harder time to get closer to the animal. Luna stared down at her feet that she lightly kicked in the ground underneath her. It was okay; she did not want to be friends with the red creature anyway. It had been mean to her and not nice at all, so why did she have to be nice back at it?. What had she heard Mikaela say? Treat others like yourself wanted to be treated?. Yes, that was her words.

 "You have to be careful with them" Ironhide scowled her some more and kneeled, feeling all of the stubborn feelings from his creation and how she was sulking over the fact that the cat had been scared of her. It was amusing, but he could not show her that. It was wrong to scare the animal because it had defended itself.  Ironhide looked down at his creation one last time before he shook his helm, she was growing too fast, soon she would be in her youngling frame.

"Why don't you look around at the other animals? And this time, be more careful when you approached them. In their eyes, you are a danger, and they will be afraid of you if you are not calm enough" He tried as he looked her over, noting was damaged, and she still refused to look up at him. Stubborn sparkling, wonder who she had inherited that cod from?

~Alright~ Luna glanced up at him when he gave her head a slight pat before he stood up again. It was not like there was anything ells fun to do on the farm anyway. The house was surrounded by vast meadows, and green forests. in some of the fields were other four-footed larger animals that she did not remember the name of. Maybe they would be willing to play with her? They were more significant than her and would probably not get so scared of her as quickly as the cat had been.

* * *

 

It took her a while, but Luna kept close to the ground and watched the four-footed animals in front of her as she had come closer than she ever had though. One of the animals was smaller than the others, and it had more stapling steps as it moved around. As the creature was not used to being out and walking correctly or if the legs were too long for the substantial body it had. Luna watched the heard in silence and crawled gently forward ever so often; she did not want to scare them. The adult animals had already seen her, and as soon as they had, she stopped her movements and tried to be entirely still until they went back to eating the grass. It had become like a new game. In the beginning, the big animals had fled if she arrived too close or too fast, but she had quickly learned to take things slowly and wait them out.

As soon as they had looked at her, flicking with their long ears or gave away some disturbing snorting sounds, she stopped for a while and let them calm down. She didn't want to frighten them, not like she had scared the cat, these were some fascinating animals. Luna carefully crept forward one more step and felt her body hooking up for a second, hurting her joints. Maybe she's been on the cold ground for too long? But the cold did not matter for her anymore. She had begun to handle heat and cold in a completely different way than before. Luna let her gaze fall on the smallest creature in front of her, it was only a few meters between them now, and the young animal had seen her. Suddenly, the little creature began to take a cautious step towards her. It was the first step any of them had taken tower her! Luna held her ventilation and tried to make her entire system as quiet as possible. The little creature had taken the first step towards her and then another one. Luna could see how the big head was raised, and the hole that the animal pulled in air through was widened as it breathed her in. The eyes were full and dark brown as it looked her over and put down its head slightly as it gave away a new snorting sound. Luna stared at the creature and moved slightly so that she could sit up but stopped as the small one took a step back. She put her frame back on the ground once again.

The creature gave off a new noisy sound and threw its head back, the bright coat gleaming like gold in the descending sun that lay just on the horizon as it started to get late. Luna was now both quiet and still when the curious little creature again bravely began to move towards her. Luna could see that the adult creature in the back kept track of the smaller one's movements, but they did nothing to get in the way. Luna let her gaze fall on the smaller one again. As the small creature come closer, she could see how each breath got the little body to widen and then fall into it as air circulated in its ventilation system. Luna could feel the damp earthy smell coming in from the hot body, and now that she was so quiet here, she could even hear their muffled heartbeat.

She stared at the creature with a new sense of delight. This creature was so beautiful! How was it possible that there was something like this with the humans? What did them even do with this animal? Was this one a little kid? Was it like her? A child?. There were so many questions and so little answer to it all. Luna muttered silently for herself over the fact that her Sire had shut off her internet connection, she wanted to know more about this animal after all! Perhaps she could ask him later?. Luna looked at the small creature as it took another cautious step tower her, and then the young creature suddenly stretched its long, ragged neck towards her. Luna moved now slowly so that her palm was upward for the animal to sniff on. The creature shrugged lightly on the head as she moved bit it shook it off for a second Luna thought that they would run away from her. Patience, she had to take it easy so she would not scare the creature.  Carefully, it lowered its head and gently scented her hand. The feeling of warm was tickling her sensor, and Luna giggling made the small creature jump back and runs back to its parents again. The ears clipped around on the head when listening for the sudden sound that had appeared.

Luna gently sat up and began to let the air circulate in her body, which had started to hurt again from her position. She had managed to ignore the feeling for a while, but it had begun to gather around her back structure. It itched and felt like something had crawled under her plating. Luna looked down at her arms and started to feel under the metal but did not find anything underneath it. Had something crawled in her cables? A sudden shock went through her, and she gasped in surprise. No, she recognizes the shocking feeling, but it could not be right, there was not the time for one of her attacks now. Her Carrier had said it would be some weeks before the next one, why now?. Fear gripped on her small spark as she raised and started to walk to the farm. Her distressed feelings had already alerted Ironhide that had begun to look for her

~Luna? what are you doing?~ What was the sparkling up to now? Ironhide started to walk tower the direction he knew she was in with long strikes.

~Sire, something is wrong~ Luna said in worry, and the fear started to crawl inside of her as she felt how her spark started to pulse hard in her chest. She could feel how it jumped a pulse and then started to beat faster. Her sensory net began to get to sensitive, she started to feel everything too much, the sound was so loud, the wind was too strong, and the ground started to become too hard for some reason she did not know.  

~ I'm on my way, what happened sparkling?~ Ironhide voice cut through anything ells inside of her as she felt the pain again, this time directly in her spark chamber. The shook made her whole frame collapsed in pain as she cried out, scaring the animals around her so that they started to run away from her. The ground shook under their hooves, and she could feel every vibration as they had stomped on her.

~Sire, it hurts~ Luna whined as her frame started to feel the heat and pain all over it as the attack began. Luna could see the purple energy wires shoot out of her arms and digger in her warm plating. She screamed when the new intense pain went through her whole frame.

~Frag it, I'm coming Luna!~

The energy began to move more and moreover her small body; the grass beneath her began to blacken with the increasing heat. Luna's head felt so heavy, and everything was spinning around, making her tank feel like it was turned upside down, and it made the morning's energy come up as she purged its content. It left a sour taste in her mouth; a new wave of pain was over her within a second. Her frame started shaking and jerking in an uncontrollably way as the first attacks broke out. The energy drew her in and expanded it poured in beneath her and went straight through her processor and spark as it increased its intensities.

Her body bent up as a new shock went through her, and Luna gave away a painful scream when the energy buried itself in her protoform. It was starting to get too hot, her fans were roaring on the highest level, and it was too loud for her to even concentrate on them. She could feel how the ground shook underneath her, it was like she was floating, but at the same time sinking, nothing kept her in one place. She was high up in the clouds and then deep down below the ground, here was so loud sounds that her audio receptors began to overheat, but it's intense, and it hurt her processor. It was burned. Luna tried to online her optics, but they did not want to listen, the light dazzled her minds while the only thing she could see was a deep black at the same time. The pain pierced her again, and Luna screamed as she tried to get away, to get hold of something as the energy hurt her whole frame.

Suddenly, it was like a stone landed on her whole frame, and everything stopped. It felt like she was falling quickly to the ground, faster, faster, faster. She purged her tank again, and the rattling sound did not stop. Luna could feel a cooling breeze fan over her warm frame, settling it all down, the energy was still there, hurting her, licking her whole structure but it was no longer too much.  The pain even got her entire body shaking uncontrollably, making that irritating rattling sound. At first, Luna could hear everything around her, and it was so loud, so enormously loud like everything was screaming directly in her audio receptors. The energy shot out of her and triggered the nanites in her body to expand unnaturally fast. It hurt, she could hear her body screaming in protest, groaning and complaining. But suddenly there was a loud humming sound that overpowered everything Elles, loud, steady and constant.

Luna quickly focused on that sound alone; it helped, grounded her. The pain ebbed out a bit, and she continued to listen to the intense humming, it was a familiar sound and one that she would recognize anywhere. The soft yet sharp sound of a spark that had created her. It grounded. Suddenly Luna could hear a dark vibrating voice speak to her, no words were heard, but she recognized the tone and the vibration created when he spoke. Luna could both hear and feel the words he spoke to her, but she had no strength or power to answer him when another attack spread through her already weak and tender body. She could feel the liquid in her eyes as it trickled down her chin and throat cables. It was her sire who was there; he held her close to his spark and rocked her back and forth. It felt nice. He enveloped her from all directions and kept her there while another attack went through her, and this time, her back got stretched out, and silent scream left her sore thought.

~I got you sparkling, it is alright, you are safe~

Luna could feel the voice as her sire cradled her closer to his chest, she heard and felt her carriers worrying over her as the spasms in her frame started to die out. Soon it would be over for this time, and the energy began to sip away from her. Luna started to feel how her whole frame and processor started to shut down on its own, and as soon as the last energy left her frame, she slipped into static.

Ironhide looked down at the white sparkling in his arms as he felt her movement calm down. The energy Luna emitted was still clinging to his frame, it had hurt him more than he had thought, but the worst of all was that Luna had felt this also. Never had one of her attacks turned out this way, never had it been so bad like it was now.

~Ratchet~ even his voice was shaken up, frag this whole situation, but he knows that his mate already felt what had happened without him saying anything.

~I don't know, is she okay? ~ Ratchet asked over the bond, he had felt that something _was_ wrong, but because of the distance, he could not feel _what_.

~For now, but that was a bad one, and far too early. What if something changes?~ Why could it not be something that he could fight? Hit and destroy anything that even dared to lay a finger on his creation. Why had it been something that he could not do anything about? And now of all time! When she was of the island and away from Ratchets care. 

~I don't know, can you scan her and send it to me?~ Even if Ratchet shared his mates feeling, but he would do anything he could to find a solution, even if he only could lessen the pain she felt under the attacks. 

Ironhide did what the medic asked him to do and sent him the results of the scan as he hugged her closer to his chest plates and tried to calm down his fast-beating spark as fear still pulsed inside of him. He hated the feeling of fear inside of him, of course, he and had felt it several times before. But never with this intent, as it was when Luna was involved.

~Why do the Allspark do this to her? why is it harming her? ~ Ironhide growled low as he stroke his creations helmet slowly; she was still in statics lock.  He felt so helpless when he could not do anything; he could not help his creation another way than staying by her side and holding her for now.

~I don't know, the scan doesn't tell me much new, her whole frame has grown, and so has her processor. And to why I have my suspecting and theories about it. But I don't know for surtain~  Ratchet told him

~tell me~ Ironhide exhales, even though Ratchet said so, it didn't help the uneasiness that gnawed inside.

~I believe that it the Allspark way to protect her, as she is now she is far too easy to get a hold of. ~Ratchet explained in a solemn voice

Ironhide was silence after his mate's word; he had a point. Whatever the Allspark did she was growing at a rapid pace and development that would take eons now only took months instead. But that also meant that they had to step up her training so that she was not an easy target. He had to make her capable of protecting herself if none of them were close to her or there to help her out. And how much Ironhide wished for it, they could not look her up on the island forever. But Primus be dammed he would do the best to keep her there as long as they could. If it was only for her protection, so be it.

The darkness had fallen around them, but Ironhide had no plans to move yet, he had already announced will if they were but no significant explanation. The world around them began to wake up with its nocturnal sounds. Lennox farm was a reasonable distance from civilization, and the nearest neighbor was several kilometers away. Small nocturnal animals began to move in the nearest bushes, and somewhere an owl hooted. Ironhide looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and stroked her tenderly over her head again. Luna had become increasingly more white in colored and what had previously been in blue shades now was more stretched out and had almost entirely disappeared from her frame. Something that the youth often complained about. Sometimes he wonders if Luna loved her colors more than anything else.

The soft notice of her fans kicking up and the emotion over their creation bond warned him that she was online from the static. Luna started moving on her own, and more fans in her frame kicked on as she began to feel her whole frame come online. A low chirping sound was heard from her when she fully awoke from the static, and she opened her optics to the darkness that enveloped them. Blinking her optics and trying to find a focus point, she stared up at the dark figure that held her close to warm metal, and she could feel the vibration of his powerful spark. It was her Sire. Luna blinked her optics again before she gave him a small smile.

"Hey there little one" Ironhide smiled back as Luna blinked up at him and then gave away a low contented cooing sound, she was too tired to talk, and she turned so that her face was pressed against his warm chest. Her helm still felt very fuzzy, and she couldn't get all the programs online correctly, but it was nothing necessary for the moment.

"How do you feel?" Ironhide asked as he started to caress her over her back structure as he let his own back rested against a big tree that creaked slightly when his weight was inclined toward the trunk.

~tired ~ She mummer as her sire keep on poking her over the bond, and she tried to swat him away. She wanted to recharge. Luna cuddled closer to him and vented out when he stopped his poking; the recharging program was not far from being activated again.

"It will all be alright in the morning, recharge youngling," Ironhide told her humming as he let his digits circulate her shoulders. Ironhide continued to caress her back as he looked up at the stars that were shining down at them.  The black mech let his helm rest against the tree trunk as he stared up at the stars and in the direction where Cybertron was, but there was no longer a light in the sky that was their home planet as the planet was dead. It was sad to think that is was completely gone now and without any way to restore it. But at the same time, they had found a proper planet, and all of them had started to feel like it had become more and more like their home and they would protect it with everything they got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna have had enough ;) Let the fun begin!

Luna had been wrong, so, so wrong. She had thought that the whole hologram program would be fun for everyone to have. But she had been wrong on that statement. Luna had no idea about this thing the humans call hell, but what she had heard about that place, this has to be it, pure utterly hell. 

Why? Because instead to have fun with the new program and interact with the humans, they did that too, but her beloved creator saw it fit to start training her in the art of defending herself and using weapons correctly. It was fun to a start; she liked to learn new things, she wanted to tinker with stuff and keep both her hands and mind occupied and this way she could avoid anything that had with her mental condition to do. But one day became two, and then it started like a schedule for almost every bot that had something for her to learn, try, and do that. All in a short amount of time, even her carrier had seen it fit to start teaching her about their anatomy and the basics in that.

Why would she even want to learn that right now? She wanted to play! To have fun! not this.  Luna groaned as she was flipped once again down on the hot sand that was beneath her back structure. She could feel everything that hurt in her frame and her processor was not helpful to once again tell her all the problems that had come up and not in the most pleasant way either as it pounded in her helm. She could even go so far as to say that this kind of pain was even worse than her growth spurt; she was getting used to that kind of pain. This one? She had this strictly training for days now to almost over a month.

Not so much.

" Get up" Ironhide grumbled and stood over the youngling with the sun on his back. The weapon specialist was using his humanoid form and was a 6,4 feet titan with muscles made out of steel. Something that Luna had earlier felt very clearly,  she hid her face in her arm, no, she did not want to get up again only to be knocked down.  Again and Again.

~No~ Luna could not take it anymore.  She did not want to get up only to be thrown back down again; why would she have to do this?. The war had been won, the Decepticons was laying low, and the missions that had gone out had been almost too successfully, but victories none the less. So why would she willingly put herself through this only to earning more pain in her already poor abused frame.  She was tired as it was already.

"I will not repeat myself Youngling, Get. Up. Now!" Ironhide ordered his creation that was laying down slaking off when she should be trying to attack him, or avoid his hits.

~No, I don't want to Sire, place no more today~ Luna said in a more desperate tone, she did not believe that she could take this anymore. Her helm hurt like if Wheeljack had put one of his considerable gigantic bombs in it and it had started to hurt.

But that answer was not what Ironhide had wanted to hear from her, and without any more warning, he grabbed her legs and without any problems, lifted her straight up in it, turning her world up's and down. Luna screamed echoing over the beach in pure surprise and in fear of hanging up and down in her feet with her head just a few inches from the sand.

~No, Sire!! Put me down!~she Cried over the bond and let her arms stand down in the sand and tried to glare at her father as good as she could in this regard. Without any success.

"You will listen to me when I say something to youngling! not ignoring that or complain about it like a little sparkling."

~Put me down!~Luna Screamed over the bond and tried to kick him off but the incredible strength he had in his bi-mode, well it was converted into the humanoid, making it ridiculous strong.  Luna lashed out with her arm to hit his leg. Ironhide grunted, not that it had hurt, but he had already made his point clear. With a surprised gasp, Luna collapsed back in the sand again and let her air intake cool down her hot frame as she was getting on the right track again. Luna couldn't help the anger that suddenly started to grow within her., Her frame was shaking as she clenched her jaw shut. Her piercing blue optics glared at her creator, and she could feel her spark rate rattle high.

"Sunstreaker," Ironhide said to the yellow front liner that had stood by the sideline and was now staring at the black mech. How had he been roped into doing this? The yellow twin vented out and transformed grumbled; he wanted the youngling to have the best training so that she was not this perfect little target on the battlefield. Because if any of them had learned anything over the course of millennia's, it was that the Decepticons was like the human corcrush, small, irritating, and hard to terminate. Ironhide stood at the sideline as Sunny activated the primus awful holoform program and went out of his car mode.

"Get up Luna, and let's try again," Sunstreaker told the white youngling in front of him that ignored him, and he huffed. "You have to use your small frame to your advantage; you will never be able to beat any of us with pure strength; you are too young for that. Try to find openings." he continued to try and teach the sparkling. Something that he did not do a lot, but then again, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you even listening to me?"

 **:: Yes, it just talked me a while to process so much stupid all at once::** the sparkling grunted out as she clenched her fist hard in the sand.

Sunstreakers optic took on a whiter color, and with a low snarl, he stalked up to her and with a hard tug on her scuff, he dragged her up on her feet's. Luna yelped and gripped his arm and stared at the yellow twin that now glared fiercely at her. He pushed her away from him with a harsh shove.

"Get going!" he said as she started to stalk tower her and without any warning was the first one to throw the first blow, and Luna barely avoided it by throwing herself to the side. First her Sire and now Sunny, everything was so going down to hell today. Luna tried to avoid getting beaten up by her friend, but her reaction time was not good at all, and she ended up with his feet, crashing into her side. Throwing her harshly back down into the sand. She vented out hard as she did; her fans were roaring in her frame to try and chill down her frame.  Luna's hands squeezed into a fist as she panted harshly. Why? Why were they doing this to her? She did not want to do this anymore, suddenly a desperate need to get away started to form inside of her. A feeling she had started to relies was related to her condition.

"If you´re so mad, why don't you use your anger? Beat me at least once" Sunny taunted her as he saw how her whole frame shuddered in suppressed feelings, good. She needed to begin and take this seriously.  

**:: No::**

"Not an option."

**:: What do you want me to say?::**

"Nothing, I want you to do something, come at me."

 **:: But I don't want to! I don't want to fight anymore; I don't want to do any of this::** Luna cried with desperation, why could they not listen?

" Quit whining, all you do is whine right now, take action and do something about it "

 Luna looked up at him devastated; she did not need to hear about this now; she could not handle it. Her frame started to shake more, and there was this tightening feeling in her chest like everything was being pressed down. She had to get away from here.

**:: Don't you see that I'm trying the best I can?::**

"No, I don't. Like you are now I could fragging kill; you know that right? like a twig" Sunstreaker continued and let his cold optics drill into hers "Never stay down too long Luna, that will be your last mistake if you do, move, do anything but don't stay still."

Kill her, offline, dead, gone, yes he could easily crush her here and now but it already felt like it was the only thing they both were doing right now. They push her down in this thing they call training, and she didn't know why she really tries to do as best she can. But it was so painful. They were warriors in an ongoing war, and she? What was she all about? Could she even make a difference? Does she even want to do that?. If there was one thing that had been clear for the young cybetronian, it was that she did not want to kill anyone because dying was painful. And she did not want to inflict that on anyone. But to hear the yellow twins harsh word, one of them she cares the most for. For better words, it hurt. Really hurt her deep down. 

 **:: Is this really how little you think of me?::** she asked low and a little bit dejected voice, she could not do this anymore. As soon as Luna had got up to her feet's, she started to run away from there, leaving a shocked Sunstreaker and Ironhide that was calling her name. Luna slammed the bond shot and turned off their communication channels. She needed to getaway.  She did not stop or slowed down before she came to the runway, and even then, she kept ongoing. Spark beating like crazy inside her chassis and thoughts that were everywhere; the last thing she had wanted to get thrown in her face was that she was an easy target to kill. Did they think that she had forgotten what had happen not so long ago? Did they all believe that she did not remember the damn event that was playing in her mind almost every time she closed her optics. She had come to that acceptance that she was an obstacle to them, a weak point that could make them lose a battle. Didn't they think she didn't know about this? Why do they think she has even tried as much as she could in the last few days, but they only raise and raise the impossibly high bar, and it was now so high up that she could not even reach it if she jumped as best she could. She had to get away from them; she did not want to be near any of her family as it was right now.

"Are you lost, Princess?" Jazz asked her in amusement as the youngling came literary stomping his way without even noticing that he was there. She looked really out of place. Jazz optics narrowed a little as he zoomed in on her, and he could clearly see the marks after her training session and also how so many feelings washed over her facial expression. He knew that their training schema might have been too strict for her, but the time was against them all. But perhaps they had pushed her too hard.

**:: No, I'm pretty sure that the best runaway route is this way::**

"Runaway?" he asked in amusement  "Where are you going to run away on a small island like this?"

**:: Dono, don't care::**

Jazz followed her path as she pulled away farther toward the wooded section,

"She was in a bad mode," The black Afro-American said with a low whistle, the otherwise gentle and happy sparkling was stomping away latterly steaming "What happens?"

"Don't know, think she probably broke under pressure?" Jazz said to this companion of the day as Epps huffed and stroke his arm over the forehead to get rid of the sweat drops collected there.

"No wonder, she is not used to it like your guys."

"Probably that, but she has to learn."

Epps snorted "Yes, but not drag her down by doing so, I think you forget that it is an untrained child you are dealing with, not a soldier, she is a teenager by the standard of the humans right?" he asked curiously, and Jazz nodded slowly

"By your standards, yes," he said slowly and then vented out. They did not go easy on the little one. Jazz looked at the direction the youngling went to and debated what to do when he got an incoming call from Ironhide

**:: Jazz, do you have a vision on Luna? she runs away somewhere, and I can't find her::**

Jazz looked over at the youngling that now stomped into the wood and hummed softly,

 **:: Maybe?::** he answers with a question, right now he thought that the sparkling needed to cool off some steam.

 **:: Don't play that game with me Jazz, a simple Yes or No will do::** Ironhide grumbled, he hated when the sparkling got mad over something. And this time something that was partly or mostly his fault.

 **:: Please, you keep an optic on her?::** Ironhide vented out

 **::Always::** That was something that no one needed to ask of Jazz; he would always look after the little one. He had failed her one time, and Primus be dammed, he would not do it one more. And that was probably why he already was on his way to shadowing the youngling from a safe distance so that she would not even notice that he was there. He was not the head of black ops for nothing.

Luna growled as she kicked the rock away from her, she was so angry, she was so hurt, and she hated it. She hated what had happened, she hated what had become of her, and she hated how week she was. The pure self-hatred hit her hart, and she gave away an angry growl as she took up a large chunk of wood and threw it out into the water and it sank through the surface with a satisfying sound. Luna picked up a stone she found and did the same with it and felt her body screaming with fatigue and fatigue but it felt so nice to throw things around one without someone scolding her and reprimanding her for that behavior. She wanted to do so much more than that, screaming straight out and beating everything that came in her way. Luna suddenly collapsed in the spirit with a complaining sound and crawled together and felt the sorrow swept over her.

Why was she so damaged? Why could she not heal completely and become whatever her creators wanted her to become? Why could she not be better than she was? It was so hard to overcome everything she was feeling. Luna gave away a low kneeling sound as she drew herself closer and pulled her legs closer against her body and just lay there. She could feel the soft movement of saltwater that swept over her lower extremities, not so strange as she was half laying in the water, but she did not care about that right now. Little salt water was not dangerous to them. Luna instead let the movement calm her down, and she started listening to all the sounds around her. Birds that twittered in the trees, the sea that softly struck up against the sand in sweeping waves and somewhere against the base, she could hear hammers blowing from the people who were still building out the base that was far from finished.

Luna started to get the feelings under control and uncurled from her position and turned around on her back as she was staring up at the blue sky above her. Not a single cloud in view. Suddenly she got a strange feeling inside of her, and she tilted her helm more backward in the sand and looked at the wood ups and down. Her optics narrowed as she tried to pinpoint whatever she was feeling. It was familiar, but then again not. Slowly she turned to her body and lifted herself lightly, holding her gaze right at the point the whole time. The spot created this strange feeling like there was someone there.

Suddenly a flash of silver and Jazz walked forward and smiled at her

"Not bad youngling" he praised her and Luna had no idea for what. She hadn't done anything special, and she had even run away from her training with her sire and sunny. They would be so mad at her when she got back.  Jazz walked forward to her and stopped beside the youngling as he looked out over the sea and then on the shoddy piece of wood that the sparkling had thrown out. But he did not say anything, Luna's optics was vigilantly attached to him for a while, but when he did not say anything, she turned herself out to the water and leaned over her legs. The waves slid in over her body; sand dug her metallic body more and more into the soft surface. The youngling started to dig in the wet sand with her finger and build up a tower of the watery substance as the silence was laid over them both. Neither wanted to be the one who broke it at first.

"Listen, Luna," the saboteur suddenly tried to get the sparklings attention as he looked out over the calm ocean. He knew that they pressed her too hard, but they had to do it. If any of them could decide, then she would not be forced to do anything other then what she would like to do. But this was not that time.

"It doesn't get any easier, you just get stronger," He continued as he had gotten her attention. If she did not learn, then she would have a tough time to survive this because whatever was out there. The Decepticons was still not wholly disbanded, and something was shimmering just outside their grasp. Jazz knew that something was going on; he had been too long in his profession for not trust his instincts on matters like this. Jazz vented out hard and felt some of his gears shift in his frame as he switched position.

"We all love you, Luna, that you never have to doubt. And that is why Hide is so hard on you; you have to learn the basics as fast as you can." He didn't need to say what would happen if she did not, the youngling was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them.

 **:: I know::** she sighed as she let her helm rest on her arms now, she did know that they loved her. But that did not help in the slightest right now. Especially after what Sunstreaker had said. That stupid dens aft pipe! Luna hides her helm in her arms. A motion that caught the silver mechs attention and he chuckled low.

"Aaah! What did he do this time?" he asked the youngling that had flinched a little, bulls-eye. It was easy to know which one of the twins who would put his foot in his mouth when it came to the younglings. And it helps to know that Sideswipe was on a plan, soon to be back from a recon mission.

**:: Who?::**

"Don't play that game with me youngling," Jazz said and nudged her lightly with his foot "The sunflower of course."

Luna snorted, a sound she had adapted from her carrier. **:: I have no idea who that is::**

"Yes you do, we both know him, easily annoyed, bad behavior, no common knowledge at all and who believes himself to be the most beautiful on this earth? that pretty sunflower, rings any bells on that description? "

 **:: maybe it does::** soft giggling sound escaped her vocals in amusement.

"So tell me, what did he do because he obviously did something" Jazz continued as Luna now had loosen up some.

**:: He didn't do anything wrong, both he and sire tried to get me to train with them more. but I didn't want to and tried to say to them that I'm too tired, but they didn't listen and just continued on, and on and then he ....::**

Luna stood up again fast and kicked out into the water so that it splashed around in apparent frustration, and a low growling sound was heard from her frame.

:: He told me if I continued like that he could quickly kill me.:: She splashed down again as she tried to hit the water again and she kicked the lumber that had wallowed ashore in the water and successfully sent it back further out in the water.

 **:: I _know_ that! I fragging _know_ that I'm easily to kill! I try the best I can; I get up every time they hit me down, I try again, I listen. But I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt someone, and I don't want to kill anyone. Dying fragging hurts like hell, And I should know that better than most. I don't want anyone to feel that it rips you apart, why do we even have to fight! It is meaningless and doesn't make sense and... and.....::**  She vented out in ragged breathing, frame shaking, fans roaring in her frame to try and cool down her heated system. In her outburst she had gone longer out in the water and had been hitting so hard as she could on the surface, it felt so good to beat it and it both left a satisfying feeling but at the same time a deep emptiness. Luna looked down at her shaking hands

 **::I don't want to fight::** she whispered low and felt a massive lump in her tank, she felt the water flowing between her metallic parts, she could feel the slightest vibration that the water did around her, and it was such an overpowering feeling that she almost forgot about where she was. Apart from the people's machines and vehicles, the bodies of cybetronian were more or less water-tight. If they had no wound or opening, then it would certainly hurt.

"Wow, we need to stop swear in your vicinity, you snatch it all too easily," Jazz said and earned an irritated look from the youngling. But he smiled sadly at her, he had known that there was something that kept her back, and he had suspected that this was one of the reasons. But hearing her put her own words on it, understanding how much she had grown, it made him sad.

" War never does make sense," He told her softly

 **:: Then why do we do it, Jazz? Why do we kill each other when there is so few of us left?::** Soft light blue lubricates tears were dripping down from her optics, as cybetronian gets older, the energon tears color brighten and get more of a lubricating effect on the optic mechanisms than dripping as it still did on Luna.

Jazz looked down at her with sadness in both his field and optic, that was the big question was that not?  He started to walk out in the water and kneeled before her on one knee as he strokes the lubricate of her cheeks.

"I honestly don't know sparklett," he said to her as Luna hit her helm in his clawed servo. "But what I do know is that the Decepticons still fighting us, still is a threat to my friends and family. If we don't kill them first, it can be the biggest mistake we can do because of the next time, that very bot can offline the one closest to you. And I will never let that happen if I can do something about that." He told her. War never did make sense to anyone, and they had been going on for an eternity already.

 **:: But there has to be another way::** she said stubbornly, there could not only be one way to do this.

"Tell you what sparklett," Jazz said and smiled to her as he raised again "If you ever find out a solution I swear that I will do everything in my power to make that a reality? alright?" he asked her and Luna nodded soft and stroke away the last of the tears

"Come on, let's get back to Epps and see if he can wash you off and perhaps you can show him that new program of yours to try and communicate with him? what do ya say?

 **:: Okey::** She walked up behind him, and now both felt emotionally and physically drained. but somehow she felt a little bit better when she had let all the feelings come to the surface, and get them out.

**:: Thank you for listening::**

Jazz grinned "always sparklett, that is what family is for, right?" 

**:: And....can you perhaps not tell Carrier about that...::**

"What?" now he looked at her confused, he would not tell her about her outburst if she did not want it. However, he did not think it was just outburst that she tried to keep secret, and a grin grew on his face.

 **:: You know what::** The youngling looked away from him

"I do?" He played with her and got an irritated look from her and chuckled, taking pity on her "It is alright sparklett, I will not tell him that you swore so much that you could make your ancestors proud of your vocabulary."

Luna groaned and threw back her head **:: Don't remind me::**

Jazz chuckled and nudged her with his claw "If your Carrier doesn't ask me,  then my mouth will be shut tightly about your tantrum."

 **:: What! I did not have a tantrum!::** Luna gasped in protest; she was too old for that! and Jazz just cracked up as he walked out of the forest

"So you did find her" Epps grinned at the two bots that were walking against him "Parenting problems?" He asks Luna than vented and nodded some, making the dark-skinned man chuckle " I do remember when my oldest daughter hit her teens, had to unhook her door because she could not slam it when she stormed away. "

"ouch harsh" Jazz grinned

"Well, she learned her lesson and never did that again" Epps shrugged nonchalantly but smiled

 **:: Ask him::** Luna said as she tapped on Jazz leg to get his attention

"Oh right, Luna wander if you have your ear devise on you, she like to install a new program," Jazz asked, and Epps looked over to the whit youngling and nodded

"Sure doll, here you go," he said as he picked it out of his ear "The plane has ETA 15 min anyway, and no one will talk from the tower, what are you going to do?" He asked interestedly as the sparkling had started to pick out a smaller cord from her wrist. That was never going to stop get impressive, or gross for any of the humans.

Luna lugged into the smallest intake of the device and started to look through her processor for the newly downloaded program, and when she found it, she began to add it to the small widget at the same time she started to disassemble most of the earpiece and insert a small chip.  This kind of thing was fun, to take apart something and rebuild it. As everything was done, it was like she hadn't done anything to it and she gave it back to Epps that looked at it curiously.

"What? is it broken now or what? what did you do?" he asked as Jazz chucked again

"Put it on and check if it works," the silver mech said as he started to load the different barrels on the truck that would take it back to the base.

Epps looked at the small device and put it on again and pressed the middle

"ETA on the plane," he asked as he looked up at the sky for the plane **:: Plane incoming in 10, standby and wait for further orders::**

Epps nodded "It works, what did you do?" He asked, and Luna grinned happily

 **:: Installed a new receiver::** She told the man and this time on the new program.

Epps jerked and held up his hand against the earpiece; it was off, was it not? He had turned it off.  What on earth was that? There was a voice that he did not recognize, and when the white bot in front of him started to laugh, he put two and two together.

"Nooo, way!!"

 **:: Yes way!::** Luna chimed **:: as long you have that in your ear, I can talk to you, not listing in or send further to others. Just talk to you::** she explained

Epps laughed "This is so awesome, genius even" he shook his helm at the bots amusement and looked her over.

**:: Thank you, can you help me wash?::**

 Epps just then just noticing that half of her frame was cover in the sand, some places even had another grease over it.

"Oh girly, what did you do? took a stroll into the seaweed or something?"

**:: What is seaweed?::**

"Nothing, come on let get your clean before the plane comes" The black man started to go over to the hose and turned it on as he felt on the temperature and then started to spray it all over her. Effectively cleaning her frame.

 

* * *

 

 

Sideswipe really felt how guilty his brother felt, he had already pulled off his brother what had happened. On one side, he understood his brother and his fears; he shared them equally. Luna was still in such a vulnerable position, and they had already lost her once, and she was always in the danger zone. But on the other hand, there were different ways to say it. But his brother has never been good with words. And now he had wounded Luna, although it had not been what he wanted. But his words had been the wrong one, and as soon as he had understood that the guilt had been so intense that Sides could feel it from where he had been.

~Stop sulking and go and beg her for forgiveness~ Sides tried to tell his brother that of course stubbornly refused.

~Come on Sunny, this is Luna we are talking about, she will not hold a grudge against you. Just mech up and go and tell her you are sorry!~ Why could that fragger not see that it only took a few small words?

~You did not see her the look she gave me~

Sides blinked in confusion; it had to be a severe fight if his brother did not scream at him for his choice of nickname. 

~Then go and tell her that you did not mean it! I love you brother bot for once, suck it up and go and tell her you are sorry~

~No~

Sides groaned in irritation. _Why_ was he so stubborn?

~Then if you don't want to say to her that the show her that you are sorry!~, the red Lambo said with a deadpanned voice. Was this how the others felt when he was stubborn enough to refuse something that otherwise, for them anyway, was most logical? Sides had never been a logical mech. He was more impulsive and liked quick results. He could plan and figure out the best approach, but patience and logic was something he was not best at, how that worked out he did not know. That's where Sunny came into the picture and weighted up the difference and where he lacked.  

Sunny grumbled over the bond, guilt still tainting the connection and his bad mood that was showing to anyone that tried to come close to him. Good things that the humans had learned not to approach the moody mech. A lot of the humans was afraid of him anyway for being so 'cold and hateful' all the times. Sideswipe could feel how his twin was thinking hard and long over this matter, and he could not wait to get down on the steady ground. The mission had been a boring one with nothing happening, but Sides had been given a chance to burn some rubber on highway. He even had the opportunity to speeds away from human enforcement to Prowls frustration and anger. Something he had let him hear more or less the whole trip from the mainland.

 _~* We going in for landing*~_ a voice told them from the speekers.

 Finally! Sides almost bunched on his tires that was clamped for flight and people's sake. And he hated it.

"Calm down Sideswipe" Prowl corrected youth who more or less hope on his wheels

"No way, this thing goes far too slowly for my sanity. I can't wait to get on the ground again" Sides said as he tried to shift his weights from side to side

"You behaving like a sparkling, stay still."  

Sides groaned, but he could feel the plan tilt down slightly as they soon would touch the ground and he could go and see Sunny and maybe find Luna and see if she was alright? But first, Sunny. The plane hit the ground and as soon as they had let him go Sides backed out from there and on the platform turned around on his wheels and speeded away from the plan and to the base, ignoring Prowl behind him. He had a brother to find, and for once, he could hit some sense in that dense helm of his. It wasn't hard for him to find his golden-yellow brother who was in their shared room, looking down on something in his lap.

"What is that?" Sides suddenly asked and looked down at the thing, and then a grin started to grow on his faceplate.

"Mute it Sides" Sunny grumbled as his brother flopped down beside him on the sofa

"I did not say anything."

"You did not have to, keep your thoughts and feelings for yourself" the yellow twin grumbled and turned the thing away from his brother's curious stare

Sides snickered some but took pity on him. But it was a good idea, and it was such a Sunny thing to do.  Luna would love this. For that, he was sure. Even if he had wanted his brother to tell her verbally that he was sorry, but it was a way to go.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening after a long afternoon in the company of Epps and Jazz, Luna had started to walk to her quarter. She still ignored her Creators; she did not want to talk to any of them. She wanted to be left alone without any of them venting down her neck or tried to speak to her when she was so not in the mood for that. But what she had found as she opens her door was nothing she had expected. It was an innocent-looking thing, quite large compared to her but something she knew very well. The sight of the paper gave her mixed feelings, on one side she was still angry and hurt, but in the other way she knelt a warm feeling emerging when she saw what was painted on. Carefully, she let her fingers be moved over the slender surface, and the sensors in her finger tops recorded all the fine lines that decorated the paper. When she was this close and was looking at the picture, it almost felt like she could go straight through it and come to a whole new unknown world. Or it was strange to her. She had seen pictures from their home planet before but never like this, but her family had lived here before the war.

 Luna looked over the crystals that pointed up to a purple sky; the sun was going down, giving the picture a whole different feeling of it all. There was a walkway that went in between all the big crystals, and she could even see the contours of cybetronian go to somewhere that was outside of the picture, which gave an impression how big the crystals compared to them. Luna looked up at the sky where the two moons were placed, and she looked it all over. She recognizes this picture very well, it was the one that Sunny had been working for a while now, and he had given it to her. Probably as an 'I'm sorry' gift. Which was most likely, he was a mech of action, not of words. She would have to thank him tomorrow and show that he was a little forgiven. His words still hurt when she thought of them; it wouldn't be forgotten for a while. But he was well on his way.

The problem right now was where she should put the painting up.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the chapter exacly, but remember that people can be really quiet about their own pain. You often end up forgetting that they are also capable of hurting. That is why it is so important always to be kind. Remember this the next time you meet your family, friends or even a stranger. You never know where that person's shoes have taken them. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!  
> I apologize for taking the time to write this chapter. And I have to admit that updates will be a bit tough now in the future as I have started reading again at university. This time to a specialist and master's degree, but as the school requires a lot of time, unfortunately I will need to prioritize it.  
> But I promise that updates will come <3, so keep on reading and feel free to leave a review. I can promise that it raises the chances of an update coming sooner, I love when you write what you think.

* * *

_time skip a few months later_

* * *

There was only one thing and one thing only that stood in her way, nothing ells.

But then why was the only thing so simple but yet so hard to overcome? Luna grumbled low for herself as she looked over at the tall wall that was in front of her; she followed the wall with her optics to the roof. It was at least 19 ft and had no windows or doors on this side of the wall. Luna vented out slowly; she had gone through yet two new growth spurts the last months, making her much taller than an ordinary human but yet smaller than the other cybetronian. Not only that, as she now had grown almost the double size than before in a short time, and her frame did not have the time to keep up with the changes, making it very easy for her to break or tear it if she was not careful.

And because of that, _thanks primus above_ , her combat training was paused. It was not like she was good at it anyway, and even if she did learn all the techniques, her small frame had a considerable disadvantage in actually close combat. No, she liked the aspect of using more range weapon and technology, surprisingly, to both of her creators' joy. Luna snorted low for herself when the memory swiped pas in her processor; both of her creators were happy for two different reasons, her Sire because he loved to teach her about the weapon and her Carrier because then she would not be in any fights.

Not that they let her do anything of that sort. Now, as she had grown too much, she even was too big for the human obstacle course. Leaving only training with Jazz and Prowl, with their programming and other games or toying in the lab with Jackie, and she liked it all. But it was so dull to be inside all day, and she started to feel cramped. Like every wall was drawing closer and closer. She loved the open air, to be able to feel the wind blow past her frame and see how high up she could get on the building.

This day, the wall in front of her was her new goal. It was the highest she ever had climbed or jumped before. But yet, it was not the highest wall on the base. Luna vented out long and hard but kept her optics on the wall in front of her. She could do this.

She was outside to test one of the latest projects that she and Wheeljack had played within the lab for a few days now, only to come up with a new modification. No make that two; she would have to combine both of their projects to succeed in this task. One adjustment was something of a spring boost in both of her feet, making it easier to jump up higher than she usually could. The other one was more of a new program that she had played with to get to work correctly.

When she would activate it, her energon would pump faster than before, warming up all of her internal workings and in that way, making her whole frame more lose and more comfortable to operate. It was an old program she had found in her Carriers study and _'borrowed'_ it for some unidentified time.

Not that he would mine, the original program would only work for mini bots. But when Luna finished it, the program could easily be installed to her processor, and it worked like magic. Hopeful without burning her processor in the long run. Luna vented out again before she started to run all the diagnostics before and saved it in a particular map she had created before she activated the test run.

Because of her new project and test run, she had chosen a location that no humans were around, and most importantly, none of her family was on this side of the building. Last time the twins had been with her, and honestly, she had thought that Sides would die of laughter. A soft noise alerted her that the system check came back right, and the program started up successfully.

Luna started to lightly bounce on her feet, feeling the springs working, her frame heating up slowly, and she vented out again before she began to run against the wall.

The wall was coming closer and closer. The heat inside of Luna was burning hot, and her fans kicked in, humming softly. Luna gave away laughter of pure joy over the feeling that swept over her as it worked. She was only a few feet away from the wall when a warning popped up on her screen, and then it all went to pit.

Before Luna could stop, she had smashed into the wall, and with a painful groan, she landed hard on her rear. Everything was spinning too fast inside of her, her spark rate was too high, and the Allspark energy cracked underneath her energon lines. Maker her whole frame tingle, and it was almost was like someone pinched her entire body with splitters or something. It did not hurt too much, but it was not comfortable at all.

It took her a few seconds to turn the system off, and she took a minute to lay there on the ground, ventilating, trying to cool down her system. Luna stared up at the blue sky above her as her spark rate slowly slowed down, and she could feel the Allspark energy also disappear. She lifted one hand to the air and tried to close her hand over a cloud that swept by in the otherwise blue sky. What would she give to be up there in the sky, feeling the wind and to be free. This test was a compliant failure. Luna vented out and winched, her whole frame hurt.

Luna groaned as she slowly turned around and then got back up on her feet. Her entire frame wobbled for a second before stabilized as she looked over herself, she had a few new dents here and there but nothing life threading. Something had gone wrong, and Luna rechecked all the data that had been collected and looked through her system yet again. The data that come back was slightly different than before. Perhaps her energon had been pumping to fast and making it to powerfully? It was a converted program, and then again she had not calculated the Allspark energy boost. She had only counted her height, but maybe she only had missed the fact that her weight was not as much as it should be. It was a possibility.

Luna opened up the program and the administration section and started to change a few of the numbers, perhaps if she began low this time and evaluated it. When she was finished she began to walk back to her starting point. Luna turned around against, facing the wall a second time and closed all of the program settings too rebooted it, now with the changes. Within a few seconds, it was ready, and she started it up again. This time the feeling that was sweeping through her was more comfortable than the last time. It was like if she would lay outside in the sun and relaxing.

The white femme grinned, it was time to let the test run nr two begin! Nothing would stay in her way, especially not a small error like that. Luna started to run again; this time, it felt better. And right before the wall, she slowed down only an inch and directing all her weight down on the spring, putting more pressure at her feet and then took a more substantial step up against the wall before she pushed herself upwards and to the roof.

The warm air was pressed around her, ticking all her sensors; she could even feel the current slow down as she had started to lose her speed. Luna stretched out her arm as she was almost there, only a few meters left, and then she would reach her goal. The roof was coming closer and closer, but it was going to slow, she would not make it. And before she knew it, the sensation of her tank dropping and the feeling of falling in the wrong direction overcame her. The ground started to come closer and closer. She only had a second to prevail a painful crash. With a rotation of her whole frame, that was possible thanks to the new software program; she could now predict her landing point. As her feet's touched the ground, the springs took much pressure, and without any warning at all made Luna tumbled around on the ground until she came to a complete stop.

Everything was spinning around and around in her helm, and Luna could feel an ache in its start-up, and she shut the program down. It had been so close, but yet she was not there. Luna gave away a low laughing sound; it had gone much better than planned. Perhaps if she tuned up the power slightly nest time?

Suddenly an alarm was sounded over the island, and Luna's good mood disappeared in an instance. Damn, she had forgotten all about this. She vented out again and looked up at the sky as she could hear powerful engines warming up not far from her. Luna had done everything she could to ignore the fact that this was a mission day. The sound that came after told her that the plane was lifting, the ground vibrated by the powerful planet that would bring her family to the mainland. And she was yet again not allowed to go with them.

Luna looked up at the sky when the plane lifted from the ground, and in it was her twins, Jazz, Prowl, sire, and Wheeljack. They all were leaving her behind again for some fun mission hunting down Decepticons. The twins would boast about it when they came back, no doubt of that. She glared at the plan that now was only a small black dot on the sky. Perhaps if she lay still, she would somehow sink below the ground and end up on the other side of the world? Preferable on dry land, but the ocean was okay that too.

Someday she would be on that plane and get away from here. Someday. But that day was still far away; not only had she still a considerable problem with tight spaces, but her carrier was holding her so tightly locked up on the island that he was the one that had started to suffocate her. Luna _KNEW_ that he only did it because he was afraid that she would get hurt or die again, but she needed her freedom, she needed to feel the air and decide a path for herself. Do something other than being on this island!

Luna rose up, and with heavy steps started to walk back to the base, as she came around the corner of the hangar she could see humans milling around doing whatever their tasks were. No one care that she walked in the midst of them; all the soldiers were now used to the cybetronian's being there. But within six months they would get more recruits, that would be fun! To see their surprise and scared faces as they understood that humans were not the only sentient beings in the universe. Not that it matters. She still was _stuck_ here at the time being. Sometimes Luna wished that she had her voice so that she could scream out hard that she could pop it again in pure frustration. _Why_ could her creators not understand her frustration?

Suddenly her comlink started to ring as she had an incoming call from one of her favorite humans on the mainland. Thank goodness she was able to use her voice when talking over the technical devices. Her mood increased a little, but not much, and that was heard in her voice. **:: Hey::**

The other end of the line was silent for a second before a young female voice started to talk, _"wow what a lovely greeting that I get, love you too little one"_ the female sarcastic said, _" Rough day?"_

 **:: Kind of::** Luna muttered moody as she walked inside the hangar.

 _"what´s up, Luna? Did you blow up Wheeljack's lab again? Or did the twins do something?"_ Michaela asked

 **:: That happened one time! Jacki makes it explode daily, and he is far worse than me, thank you so much, and the twins can't do anything if they aren't here::** Luna huffed, her irritation started to rise again.

 _"Yeah, but I think that it was the first time the whole lab had been covered with a nasty green glue, where did you find that substance anyway? "_ Michaela asked and laughed at the memory. Both she and Sam had been on the base over a weekend so that Bee could visit Ratchet after some scratches and dents he had gotten in a fight with a Decepticon. All they had heard was a mighty boom, and then a few seconds after this horrible smell spread all over the base.

**:: The twins gave it to me, I had to try it! they had seen it on one of your entertainment platforms on the internet, but something had gone wrong, and I believe that Sides had something to do with it all anyway::**

_"Really? Huh, go figures. But anyway, back to my main question. Why are you so down?"_

**:: Oh nothing much, it's the usual, bored out of my mind, and everyone is going on a mission on the mainland right now without me::**

_"Ah, that one. Still no luck to try and ask Ratchet to let you come here? We could use a girls night,"_ Michaela said as Luna could hear her walking, a car honking in the background.

 **:: No, none, but it was a few days ago I asked last time, so maybe I can try it again?. I'm literary trying to climb the walls here::** Luna grinned, and her steps got more energy as she started to walk to the med bay where she knew that she would find her carrier. **:: So how are you? Anything new?::**

Mikaela sighted on the other side of the phone " _no, same old boring, school is soon over for this term, so it is a lot of exams and tests to be done, you should be glad that you don't have to do this boring stuff."_

 **:: Yeah, that sounds like fun, if I could, I would go to school with you, only to try it out::** Luna snickered at her friend's pain over her school life. What would she give to try a day in the school? Everywhere was better than here **:: So have you thought about what you will do after you graduate?::**

 _"No,"_ the woman groaned _" it is several months till that, And what can I do? with my dad and everything around the shop, I pretty tied up at the moment."_

 **:: I know that::** Luna said as she saw the door of the med-bay **:: but you know that Carrier still would love to take you on as an apprentice, he did say that you have an eye for details::**

_"I know, and I will think of it, promise, but not right now."_

**:: Alright, you do that. I call you later, alright? Time to meet the hatchet and see if I can survive it::** Luna said and grimaced, that was not something she was looking forward too.

" _I will try, but make no promises. Good luck! break a leg or something like that."_ Mikaela said in an amused voice.

 **:: Thanks, I will need that::** and that she really would need it. Luna looked up at the door before she vented out. Better to get over with it, she had at least try it.

The inside was as clean as it always was when no patients were in there. Everything was in their particular place in the order of size, and the room had a faint odor of disinfectant. The light was intense, and the tablets were gleaming painfully clean, so her carrier had done a significant clean-up of his workspace. Luna looked around and couldn't see him in there, so she went to the next room which contained his office. She stuck her head gently inside it, and the place was anything but orderly. Data plates lay scattered everywhere, paper, tools, and old metal adorned many of the surfaces that were in there. Behind the large desk sat Ratchet bent over a piece of metal muttering, she could see black soot marks on the walls and oil dripping on the floor before him.

 **::Wow::** the room was in a big mess! and she thought the Wheeljack workshop was terrible.

"Not - a - word," Ratchet grumbled as he looked over the metal piece that was very bubbly and wrinkled.

Luna stopped in the doorway and began to feel that nervous part inside of her. How would she address this topic again? She knew that it was a sensitive subject, but at the same time, it was essential to her. She could hear in his tone that he was already annoyed over something, would she wait to ask him? _No!_. She had to do it now, or she would be stuck here forever, Rusting and old.

Ratchet sighed slowly, "what is it, Luna? I can hear your cogs turning as hard as you think. Say it and then leave me."

 **:: You told me not to say a word::** She said in a small attempt to relieve the already tense situation, which was not appreciated when Ratchet gave her an annoyed and slightly tired look. So not in a good mood.

"Luna," Ratchet said in warning; he had no energy to do this right now.

Luna shifted on her feet again and held her arms behind her back, so much for that failed attempt to ease the tension. She drew in a calming vent **:: Let me go to the mainland::**

"No," Ratchet answered shortly, he would not take this discussion right now. Not when he was pounding over this destroyed cog if he did not get it to work. Then Jolt may not transform successfully anymore, and he did not have any time for his sparklings complaining over her bring life yet again.

 **:: Why?::** she complained and lashed out with her hands in front of her

"You know why now let it be," he said briefly, returning to the cog in front of him and turning it. There was little chance of rescuing the piece, but he first had to disassemble it. Something he wasn't looking forward to, so many small awful parts and cogs.

Luna glared at her carrier and gave away deep displeasure rumbling sound. She knew it! He brushes it off as if it didn't matter at all. As if her will meant nothing to him **:: No! I want to go; you can't keep me here::**

"It is not up for discussion Luna, you are forbidden to leave this island, and that is final, now go" The medic didn't even turn around this time as they had had this conversation a few times already, and it was all the same. It all ended in the same way.

 **:: Bullshit!::** Luna swore and glared at her carriers back; he did not even look at her when he brushed her off yet again. Why were they all so stubborn and mean? Why did they want to keep her as a prisoner on this god forbidden island?. Why could they not _listen_!

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked, and this time he slowly turned around, and his optics held a dangerous glint, did she just swore? No, he must have heard wrong. But there was nothing wrong with his audio receptors, and his optics narrowed in on her.

 **:: You heard me, this whole thing is slagging bullshit::** Luna riled up, finally getting a reaction from her carrier even if it was an angry one and she met his optics glaring, and her whole frame felt hotter and hotter by the seconds, and everything became increasingly pressing and tens. If she had a sword, she probably could cut the air in between them in small beautiful pieces. The air vibrated with energy as they glared at each other.

Ratchet emitted a displeased sound from his chest as he stared her down. "You do not use that languish, young femme. No sparkling of mine will ever show such disrespect to anyone!."

 **:: Why not? Apparently, that is the only languish that you understand! And why not? You are even worse than me::** She growled back and slammed down her foot on the ground with a clan, her plating was now angrily standing up around her, trying to make her larger than she was. Her energon pumped in her lines, and the newly installed program had had involuntarily started up on its own, making her feel even hotter and angrier than before.

"That it! go to your room and stay there until I let you out!" Ratchet growled and stared down at her, he stepped around his desk and took determined but threatening steps towards her. His gaze never leaving hers, and his optics hardened as the anger spread as she raised her chin and stared up at him defiantly.

 **:: Make me::** Luna growled out, he would only dare to lock her inside of her room. She would not allow the small freedom that she had been taken from her without a fight. He could not treat her like this. She saw his hand coming towards her in an attempt to get hold of her harm, and certainly drag her to her room.

It was precisely what Ratchet had tried as he lunched forward faster than she could react and successfully got a grip on her arm. Luna gave of a lamenting sound; the grip was firm and hard but not so that he hurt her. But she did not intend to go down without a fight! The energy pumped through her, and she could feel the heat spread throughout her body even faster than before.

Luna used the newly installed springs and pushed off the ground, twisting her arm as best she could, and she could feel how the cables complained when they stretched, but she did not think about the pain that came from that act. She had only one thought, and that was to come loose and get the hell out of there. Suddenly her combat program kicked in when this was a scenario they all had trained her in. Suddenly Luna's foot shot out straight against the medics' face, hit him on the side of his helm, the tearing sensation escalated in her arm as wires were torn apart. Her Allspark energy shot out against him without her even doing it; it was a protection reaction and was nothing she had yet learned to control. Ratchet could see the signs of what was going to happen; her optics changed color to a more amethyst hue. His grip loosens, and like that, Luna was free and fell to the ground. She was fast up on her feet's

~ I HATE YOU!~ she screamed angry over the bond as she was too emotional to even think of using the com. link, but she slamming it close after that last statement and did not waste any more time before she sprinted out of there.

"Lunastorm! Come back here!" Ratchet called after her after the worst shock was over, and he looked after the youngling, debating if he was going to chase her down or not.

~What did the youngling do this time?~Ironhide said worryingly over the bond, he had only been gone 30 minutes, and they had ended up in a heated argument. He had felt only the emotions crossing through the bond but no words, he was used to them having heated discussions. But this was of a completely different kind.

~She kicked me~ Ratchet grumbled, still slightly chocked over that fact. His little sparkling had kicked him!

Ironhide was silent in an internal chock, what? The discussion would have been awful if any of them had been physical. ~ really? how is your leg?~

~She kicked me in the helm for Primus sake Ironhide!~ Ratchet growled, how in the world had the youngling done that? That speed was not something he had seen in her before.

~You do know that she is like half your size. Only 11ft? How and why did she kick you in the helm? ~ He chuckled low now, slightly proud of his sparkling.

~I'm glad to amuse you~ Ratchet grumble ~But this is no laughing matter Ironhide, she has started to rebel against everything, she had wanted to get off the island for a while now, but this time she began to use bad language!~

Ironhide tried to hold his amusement under control, so the whole thing had started when she had sworn to him? ~ the way everyone swears around her, is it not so strange that she catches up on something, and you did push it this time.~

~That is no excuse to kick me~

~You do know that we have trained her to handle an actual battle, she is doing good. Maybe we should let her come with on an easy mission soon?~

~No~ Ratchet would not have it; he would not let his little sparkling go on a mission. She was not going to fight ever. Even if the Prime told her to go, she was not allowed! Over his dead frame.

Ironhide vented out. ~I don't want to do it Ratchet, you know that we can hide her as long as we can, but eventually the Decepticons will come. But before that she needs real battle training; it is only so much that we can teach her here on the island. She trained daily both in combat and with a different weapon.~  

~No, she is too vulnerable! She can't even control the Allspark power. She slapped me with it right now ~ Ratchet grumbled and looked down at his arm where there was a black area were. If she used it too much, it could completely drain her.

~ we will talk about this when I return Ratchet, but promise me that you will speak to her when you both cool down~ Primus, did he say that? that felt so strange when it was usually the other way around.

Ratchet vented out ~I will, have a safe mission love~ he looked at the door that now was closed. It was probably for the best to let the youngling cool down some before he tried to talk to Luna. Ratchet looked down at the metal on the table once again and walked over to it. He would go after her soon.

 

* * *

Luna looked down at her arm that had a few cable lose and leaking energon; she had already disconnected her pain sensors. She had brought out her toolbox and started to take away her small armor so that her protoform and wires were visible. Why was he so stubborn? Why could he not understand that she was going stir crazy here! Luna grumbled and put one of her tools in her mouth and started with a smaller one and disconnected the wire before she cut off the top of it and started to put it back on place. None of her creators understand how she was feeling; it was not fair! She would give anything to be able to live a normal life, whatever normal was, but she suspected it was a life Michaela and Sam lived. With school and homework and everything like that they usually complained about.

Luna vented out and switched to another wire as she heard soft steps coming from behind; within a second, she was up at her feet, ready to fight if she had to. She glared at the new bot that had stopped in his track and stood still and only looked curiously at her. She had seen him around, but she was not much to interact with the new bots, to her creators dissatisfied, and she did not like when they came up behind her unannounced.

"Hello," the mech said with a soft voice and looked her over, from the dripping energon line to her hard optics that was glaring holes in his helm as he spoke.

**:: What do you want? Piss off!::**

He blinked in surprise when she used the com system but remembered what they told him when he first arrived on this planet. He had been curious about his mentor's creation, but he could see that he came at the wrong timing. The little femme was annoyed and angry, and one thing he knew was to never push an annoyed or angry femme, even the small one. And he did not think that her harsh tone and words as something directed at him. He was simply in the wrong place.

"I only want to introduce myself. My destination is Jolt, I'm a felt medic in training under Ratchet, as I presume you knew" He continued in a polite tone while his gaze drew more against her injured arm.

 **:: Hello, I don't care, now leave::** she growled low and glared at him, but the blue mech ignored her glaring yet again and slowly walked up to the tree that she had been sitting on and stared out over the sea. Luna did not take her optic from the unknown mech as he came closer, but she did know a little bit of him. His name was Jolt, and apparently, he was an apprentice of her carrier, and Ratchet had spoken highly of him. But why was he here, here? With her? Had her carrier sent him to collect her. Luna stare harder as she glared at the side of the blue one; she would not let her guard down.

" Why are you glaring at me like that? " Jolt asked and looked down at the enrage femme with a calm expression

 **:: Oh nothing much, I was only hoping that you´ll spontaneously combust into nothing but a pile of ashes and leave me alone::** she snapped, not a chance that he would bring her back inside.

Jolt looked now down at her but did not move; it was hard not to find her attitude amusing. She was quick with the words and insults, but he had seen this behavior a lot. If he did not mistake, Sunstreaker had this defensive side too. He ignored her replay yet again and stared out over the sea and processed the situation. It was still a lot to process that she was the creation of his mentor and Ironhide, but not only that. She somehow had attained the power of the Allspark and was unable to control it.

**:: Hey! are you ignoring me? ::**

"No, just processing things."

 **:: Then process it somewhere ells, not exactly here, this spot is taken, it's mine::** Luna snapped and stared hotly at him. Why could he not get it? Was he dented in the processor? Did he have any screw loose or anything? Perhaps that was it, but she did not want him there.

But he did not move, and Luna frowned and gave away a huffing sound as she turned away from him and tried to repair her arm. But the damaged was much worse than she first had thought. And one of the cables required two hands to fix. Not only one, crap. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that she would do everything in her power to avoid her carrier. She would not even go close to him.

A sudden shadow alerted Luna that the mech had moved closer, and she flinched away. **:: What are you doing?::**

"That looks painful, do you need me to call Ratchet?"

 **:: No!::** Jolt looked her over with a calmness that started to go to Luna on her last nerves, why did the mech stare at her like that? And if he fetched her Carrier, she would get farther away from the base as she could; it was as simple as that.

"Then would you let me look over it?" he asked and looked down at her arm. "In that way, you don't need Ratchet."

Luna stared at him, she had been anything but friendly to him and wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but here he stood and offered his help. What was wrong with this mech? But it suddenly felt as if she was facing a big choice. Either she let this unknown mech help her, and she could sit here and sour the best she wanted after he was done, or she could go back and admit defeat and apologize and be a sweet little femme and stay put on the island the rest of her existence. Which would never happen! So then there was only one thing really to do. Luna nodded and held out her arm to the young. Jolt walked the last step and took one of her tools and repair the little leak that had become after the tearing. Luna could do nothing but stare intensely at what he was doing, and within a minute the leak was fixed and back in place. She looked it over and took up a cloth and wiped her armor clean of any residues energon.

 **:: Thanks::** she muttered as she now had cooled down some and suddenly felt a little bit ashamed over her past actions, he had done nothing but be polite to her, and she took out his fury and anger at him. **:: I'm sorry for my earlier behavior::**

Jolt nodded, "Apology accepted. It is alright; you are not the first youngling that has leached out at me"

Luna snorted **:: Really? I do believe that the others call me extremely emotional case of sparkling::**

"I don't know you well enough to make that judgment," Jolt said, and Luna blinked in surprise, but then a low chuckling sound escaped her otherwise silence voice box. Growling was easy to do, it was more of a rumbling sound of her engines, but laughing was making small noises in the voice box.

 **:: Right answer::** Luna said and shook her helm and rose from the trunk **:: But I will warn you now, I do have a temper::**

Jolt looked down at her, and for the first time, smiled, "knowing your creators, I'm not surprised."

Luna gasped in mock surprise **:: Really? Are they that bad? I did not know that!::**

Jolt looked down at her again and shook his helm with a small smile "if you only knew."

Luna huffed in annoyance **:: Is not all sparkling and youngling that? I mean, so must you have been when you were little, right?::**

The light in Jolts optics changes and he looked away in silence, and Luna tilted her helm a little, what? Did she say something wrong? She only tried to be nice.

"I would not know that," Jolt then said as he started to walk forward to the sea that this day was a calm one. Luna looked at his back structure as he walked away and tried to process his words so that it would make sense.

 **:: So, what are you saying?. You never were a sparkling? ::** she asked when she could not draw another explanation.

Jolt was silence a few more seconds before he nodded his helm as Luna came up beside him again. "That is correct, most of the cybetronian that are still functional right now is made and had never been a sparkling," He told her as he looked over the turquoise water

Luna looked at him owlishly, how did that even work? **:: You are joking, right? That is impossible!::**

Jolt looked her over and shook his helm "No, it surprises me that you don't have any knowledge of this, has Ratchet not been teaching you about our history?"

Luna looked away, feeling her cheek plates grow hotter **:: yeah, maybe he did? I mean, it was an awfully big file, so I may have skipped some chapters or so::** she looked away from his eyes and felt kind of dumb. It had been a thick one. She only had read the first chapters or so of what? 200 something. There were better things to do than learning about the past. She was more interested in what the future could offer her. Luna looked back at Jolt that looked rather amused

"you got that right; we are an old race" he said and smiled softly at her before he turned his optics away "After the war went on too long there was no time to let sparklings grow up natural. They were no warrior, and it was warriors that we needed. So the elders and the primes started to produce already battle finished models of cybetronian with the help of the Allspark and an invention of Vector Sigma. "

Luna looked at the blue mech; she could not see it. He looked exactly like her and her creators. But did that mean that her creators also were created from the Allspark? Luna drawled in a deep vent. No, that could not be right **:: My creators?::** she asked carefully and looked at him intensely, if he made any movement or anything that could indicate that he was lying, she would try and see it.

Jolt shook his helm "No, both Ironhide and Ratchet are created and raised just as you are. " the medic in training got a thoughtful look as he turned back to the young femme. " I do believe that you are from a line only created by the sparks, curiously enough."

 **:: And is that unusual?::** she asked, not completely understanding what he was saying as the blue bot gave away a humming sound

"Not even prime come from such clean creations line. I do believe that he also was born from the Allspark, but in the early stage of the war."

 **:: Really? huh, I did not now that, not that it matters::** Luna grumbled and looked down at her arm and put on the protection plates again.

Jolt nodded. "Maybe and then again maybe it would explain much," he said with an airy tone as he was processing the new view of information but then again tried to get the femme to keep on talking to him. He needed to try to get her interesting in what he would offer her. Whet he had understood of the femme was that she was temperamental and could easily switch in her mood as it should be in her development in her youngling states.

Luna looked over the mech again now with a slightly new interest **:: Such as? ::** she asked and turned around completely.

"Such as why you have the Allspark energy flowing freely inside of you," He said and looked down at her "Many have tried to harvest its power but failed. But you not only came back from the well of Allspark but now also have its power inside of you somehow. " Jolt smiled softly at the sparkling when her whole frame had stiffened

"Yes, your creator filled me in with your whole situation," he said and could see so many emotion flashes by the femmes optics and face. It was fascinating to see such openly and innocent cybetronian, she may have seen only one battle, and it had ended badly, but there was still something raw and lively inside of her. Something that most of the war hared mech had lost eons ago. He had been on the island for a day, but he could still see such a significant difference in his companions that it was frightening. Could the presence of a sparkling do all that? It did make him curious.

 **:: What do you want?::** The femme suddenly asked all defensive, staring hard at him.

"Nothing much," Jolt told her when she became so suspicious again, "Would you like to learn how to control it?"

The question threw her off, and the suspicion was repressed and replaced with an astonishment that was visible in her whole frame **::What did you say?::**

Jolt looked over at her but did not repeat his question; she had heard it correctly the first time, "I have a similar ability" He pulled out a long cable from his arm where a space pocked was placed. He showed her the cord before he let the electricity travel through the wires before he made it die down and let the cable withdraw. "I understand that it may be much different, but if you are willing I can help you as much as I can"

Luna stared at his arm with wide optics, was that even possible? She could not control the energy, it reacted to her emotions, and sometime it would be too much for her to handle and she would shut down. But if she could learn how to control it. Luna did not have to process it so much, and she already knew what her answer would be. And it would be something for her to do now when everything ells were so dull and boring. She looked up at Jolt and nodded with a small smile on her lips.

**:: Teach me::**


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you all I hope you will have a wonderful day.

Luna sighed as she looked down at the tiny metal piece in front of her like it was a vast mystery she had to solve. And for the moment it was. Her thoughts or mind was not where they should be, and she was feeling sluggish in her processing of things. It had now been three days since the argument with her carrier, and neither of them had tried to make contact to solve it. And she would _not_ be the first one to apologies. She didn't do anything wrong; it was all his fault and his damn wish to restrain her even more than he already did. It was _he_ who held her on this island without any way out or even a chance to do anything; it was _he_ who wanted to look her up inside her room. And she would bet on if her carrier had been allowed to decide, her whole place would be entirely redone. The walls would be clad in a mattress and anything that could hurt her would be removed that she was sure of. Sometimes it was like he thought that the slightest wind would hurt her. She was not made of glass.

Luna threw away the metal piece that landed on the floor with a thud. She gave out a tired moan as she flung herself back at the sofa that was acting as her backrest on the floor.

The whole thing was scraping fantastic. Not only was her carrier the world's most controlling person, but she had also chosen to hide in the twins' rooms, successfully making her punishment there instead of in her room. She had probably slipped out once or twice or so. She did not remember. But there were two empty cubes of energon in there, nicely stacked on each other. Luna shut of her optics for a second as she felt a headache pounding against her temples; she probably should try and recharge. It had been an annoyance to push it back over and over again and both her body and mind started to feel sluggish and not as it uses to.

But as soon as she started the program, both her senses and dreams were captured in a loop that played up her worst memories, both from mission city but also when she was trapped in smaller spaces. Which always ended with her waking up with a jerk. It had now gone so far that she didn't even dare start it up in fear that she would get stuck in the memories and never be able to getaway. So it was not something she was going to expose herself to right now, things were bad enough.

Luna absently rubbed the metal over her spark, and a tingling sensation spread across her chassis the more she was thinking. When she felt the uneasy feeling spread through her chest even more than before. It was strange but the only way Luna could describe it as was like someone closing a hand around her torso and spark and squeezed it. It was uncomfortable and even hurt, though nothing physical could or would happen to her at that moment. Everything was in her head and completely normal to her by now. Strangely, the anxiety always got worse when the twins were not there with her, and the mere knowledge that they were not physically on the island could create these feelings inside of her. Being in the twins' room helped a little to hold it all together, but she felt empty inside like something was missing.

It was a strange feeling, and Luna didn't know how to explain it any other way. And if the twins were gone longer off times, the feeling and sensations would only get worse, at some point it felt like the Allspark energy would swallow her whole if she were not careful enough. But it was a strange feeling to have and not even Ratchet could explain why but she suspected that he had something ells in mind, but thank primus that they were not gone for long. None of her family was usually gone for more than a week, tops two and closeness to another of her family members often helped her a little bit. But the best medicine to it all was, and probably always would be, her twins.

Luna looked down at the table in front of her with all the little metal pieces that were spread out in organized chaos. Large and small parts were scattered all over the place, and stains of oil and gunpowder residue lay here and there. Her current project was more difficult than she had imagined it would be. If there was something she hated, it was all unnecessarily killing; she didn't care that they were at war, why were they forced to kill each other? So with those thoughts swirling around in her head she had come up with the idea to create a gun that would only generate pain but not kill. If her sire was here she might have considered asking him. But right now, she just felt angry with everything and everyone who held her prisoner on this little island, including her sire.

Luna put away those thoughts and focused on the problem in front of her as she sat up. She needed to find out how she could create a leading electric cable in the gun. Something similar to Jolt's whips, but she wanted something that could convey her Allspark energy to it instead. But the problem was that her power was more charged than jolts and she had no idea of what material or converter she could use. Again, Luna wanted nothing else than to ask one of her creators, but she refused to be the one to take the first step in this situation.

But that would not stop her. There is some other incredible tool that she could use instead — a tool where all the information you could imagine was there, the internet. Humans were so smart at finding shortcuts and gathering information in one place and it was terrific. The Internet was among the best thing she thought the human had invented, like ever, second only to video games that were first on the list. Luna grinned as she connected and began to look for a solution for her problem. She got many hits, but most of it was about switches and lights. Electric wiring also came up and a picture of a large cylindrical box called transformer that made her pause. A low rumbling sound was heard from her as she tried to not laugh at the picture, how fitting. Perhaps some of her ancestors transformed into this....thing.

Sudden a new picture popped up in front of the other. Luna stopped what she was doing and focused on that one that had been so _wonderfully_ disturbed her in her quest for answers. It was annoying that it popped up, but at the same time, she got curious about the image.

And she clicked on the advertisement. But the side that came up caused her optics to widen in sheer surprise. One thing was evident as she looked over the page, humans were so strange sometimes. Luna looked it over and scrolled down slowly in her mind, scanning the pictures. She tilted her helm slightly as she looked over the video that was on autoplay in front of her processor. Luna could see that it was a male and a woman in the picture, and it looked like they were wrestling? Or they tumbled around in a large bed. They were completely naked. Perhaps it was some kind of game that humans played? She couldn't see any children, so she assumed it was an adult game.

Luna clicked on another video, and it was a different couple in it doing the same thing as the other one had done. It almost looked like the male was hurting the female because she was screaming loudly, but was saying 'yes' all the time and 'don't stop.'. Was the male deaf or something, or was the woman stuck in a loop, she probably as, the way she repeated it all the time. Either way, they both seem to like the game they were playing, so it could not be that bad.

But Luna had seen both her creators and Jazz and Prowl in a similar situation; _obviously,_ it had been by accident both times. But she still remembers the awkward and downright frightening lesson her carrier had held for her about interfacing afterward. And given the similarities, she was pretty sure that this was a human equation of interfacing.

But it looked almost disgusting, and honestly, it did not look like something the humans really should enjoy, not with all the screaming and grunting they were doing. But even though she thought so, she couldn't stop her body from responding to it all. Her whole frame was tingling, and her cheek plates were now warm; even if she found the entire thing mostly disgusting, she was curious about their actions. But she could not continue her search as Luna quickly closed everything down when she felt the presence of another cybetronian and looked up just in time as the door open, and in came two tired front lines.

 **:: Sides! Sunny! You back::** Luna smiled as she got up fast from the floor and went to meet them with a big smile on her lips.

"Hey, there, princess" Sides smiled tiredly as he looped an arm around the smaller bot "how are you today? Missed us? Have you been waiting for us?" he asked her as he looked down at her with a grin.

 **:: Of course! How did it go? Was it fun? Did you get into any fights? Did you catch the evil Decepticons? Are any of you hurt? When did you come back?::** the words flow out of her while she bounces lightly on the spot, and only Side's arm held her to the ground.

"good, no, yes, no, no, an hour ago," Sunstreaker answered all of her questions as he walked passed them and petted Luna on the helm as a greeting before ignoring their presence.

"Keep that talk up, princess, and you'll soon be able to talk faster than Blurr or as much as Bluestreak, but I don't know which is the worst "Sides grinned when Luna gave away a protest. "So how long have you been in here, sweet spark? ” he asked as he looked around; the table was in chaos, and he remembered that it did not look like that before they left on the mission.

Luna shrugged **:: Not so long, a day or two maybe three? ::** she did not know, but she did know that it was more than two at least.

Sunstreaker looked over the bombshell that was their coffee table with a critical and dissatisfied look, but he was too tired to take this fight right now. Even if his inner being wants nothing but cleanliness and to put all the junk away. But right now, he only wanted to sit and exhale for a little while. The coffee table would be a battle for another time.

”since your fight with Ratchet? ” Sides asked as he let her go. Luna went to the table to try and tide it all up a little. But as she would put it away, another one got her attention and that part definitely could be merged with the smaller one. Luna picked them both up and began to bring them together as she sat down at the table again on the floor. She worked better like this and she could see all the parts from a different angle than she was standing up and tinkering.

But this time, Sunstreaker frame was behind her on the sofa, and Luna felt his field touched hers and she welcomed the feeling of another presence. She gave his field a testing push, and he gave her one back, which made Luna smile widen when she got another piece together.

"Luna? " Sides asked again concerned as the youngling had ignored his question.

Luna first looked up at him a bit, but then nodded when she remembered that he was asking a question. She looked down at the piece again and could feel two pairs of optics drill into her back and her movements slowed down some. Would he question her more? She did not want to talk about it but she could hear Sides' heavy steps walk away from them and then come back a second later.

Sides snorted as he walked up to his brother handling him a new energon cube as he looked down at the youngling, she sure knew how to hold a grudge ” that was four days ago.” he said as he looked down at hew work with some curiosity of his own. What was their princess making this time?

Luna halted in her motion **:: Four? ::** She glanced up at them with surprise in her face, no way, she had completely lost track of time.

Sunstreaker looked down at her with a sharp gaze before he put his energon cube right in front of her while his ice-blue eyes held hers. Not giving her any choice than look at him ” drink” his voice was harsh and commanding and made Luna blinking in surprise.

She looked at the cube he held in front of her and then back up at him as she raised a dirty and oily hand to take it from him. **:: Why? you need it more than me::**

Sunstreaker stared at her now annoying ” Because your optics are too bright and your hands are shaking," why had not Ratchet keep more track on her? If he knew Luna right, and by this time they did it, she would no doubt have neglected both one and the other. As Luna looked confused by his word he exhaled hard " It is all a sign that you are running on fumes, now drink femme and stop staling,” He ordered as he leans back and picked out a cloth from his subspace to clean his armor.

Luna stared at him for a second and then back on the cube and put it to her lips and made a face as she sipped on the lukewarm energon, he had spiced it with some salt crystals, and it tasted off somehow. But as soon as she swallowed the first gulp, she noticed how her tank rumbled again, and she could feel the slight pain as it had been running on fume.

So without complaining, she jumped up on the sofa, close but not in direct contact with him when she was still filthy. She was just happy that he allowed her to be so close even though she was soiled with oil and sot. Luna hummed low as she drank the energon under silence and grinned as she blew a bubble in it, she kicked her feet back and forth in the air as she played with the liquid. Although it was too salty and nothing she would think of drinking more of after this one, but for now she was too hungry to even care.

 **:: So, how was the mission?::** She asked again as she popped another energon bubble in her drink. A childish behavior that irritated Sunstreaker to no end as she risked to splashing him down with it, and he would prefer to be clean.

"Don't," Sunstreaker rebuked her as she was going to do it again, Irritating little brat. Luna smiled apologetically up at him.

**::Sorry!::**

Sunstreaker hummed low as he rubs the cloth over his arm where a little energon had splashed on it.

”It was _soooo_ boring. We had to go on patrol with Prowl, of all the cybetronian, Prime puts us with him!" Sides dramatically complained as he took another sip of his energon before he threw himself down on the couch on the other front of her. Before Luna could react, he had turned completely and was now laying down with his legs hanging off the armrest and his head in Luna's lap. Sides stretched his arms over his helm and in Sunstreaker's lap as he grinned up at the femme.

” comfort me, Luna! It was so painful!" he whined playfully, "do you know what Prowl made me do?”

 **:: no, what?::** Luna patted him on his helm with her free hand, smiling as she sipped on the last energon.

” He forced me to keep the speed limits, no racing, no fun, no nothing," Sides said as he looked up at her with a pleading look, "Pity me!"

 **:: ooh, your poor thing, there, there::** Luna cooed at him as she petted his helm, playing along.

”don’t patronize him, Luna, he will only get worse then,” Sunstreaker said as he stole his brother's energon cube that was dangling right in front of him and drank the last thing under Sides protested that was completely ignored. After the energon was finished, Sunstreaker gave Luna his used cloth and took her cube from her. He got up from the couch and went to the trash can where he disposed the cubes before he walked away in silence and into the bedroom.

Luna looked after him as she began to dry her hands and looked down at Sides. She could feel the weight of his head resting on her lap as he turned off his optics and vented out in content. She wiped away the last dirt from her and nodded t herself, satisfied by her work. Her eyes fell on Sides audio receptor and helm, which had some dirt left on it. She took the already used cloth and began to wipe it away.

Once again, Luna was fascinated by how different Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were. They were each other's equivalent of so much. Especially when it came to the area of dirt, Sunny would criminate by even having some dirt on his frame while Sides didn't care where he put his feet or where he was driving. A low purring sound came from the red twin while she dried him and he turned his head so that his face was inclined toward her. Optics still offline.

 **:: Did you not wash before you got in here?::** she asked him softly and looked over her work as there was no more dirt on him.

"yes, as soon as we landed," Sides said sluggish, "I think you missed a spot on the other side Princess, don't stop."

Luna smiled, she didn't miss anything **:: Admit it, you're just too lazy to do it yourself::** she started to feel the fatigue become more apparent as all the days she had not been recharging well began to come over her. Her tank was now full, and now her twins were back. For the first time in days, whole. The feeling of pressure over her chassis had let go and it left her body in an exhausted state. Having so many emotions and worries was depressing and now that her anchor was back she could finally let go of it.

Sides smiled up at her but did not comment on her assumption; they both know that it was true. "Come on. We need go to bed too, and you are in desperate need of a good recharge."

With a smooth movement that should not be possible with the shape of his body, he stood up. Luna slid off the couch and went before Sides to their bedroom, where Sunstreaker was already on the bench. She could see the thermo blankets ready for them, and Sunstreaker was already laying against the wall, leaving space for both of them behind him.

Luna went to the bench and lifted herself up without any problems. Soon she would even be able to climb up on it without having to jump up to do so. She lay down next to the Sunstreaker and pulled the blankets around her, as Sides lay down on her other side, successfully boxed her in between the two of them.

Luna snuggled closer to them and let out a satisfied sound as she looked up at Side and then up at Sunstreaker, who still ignored their presence. But he did move slightly, so she had better leeway as she made herself comfortable. She laid still for a moment and listening to the sound of their bodies softly buzzing with life. She could feel the heat from both of them, primus what she had missed them. There was a small scent of lubricant that tickled her olfactory center, and she looked down at her own hands, which were now clean and had the oil sent on them. Sunstreaker probably had some detergent on it to polish his armor.

Luna stretched her arm up in the air, she was tired, but she could not sleep yet. She wanted to enjoy their presence as much as she could. But as she looked at her arms a thought came to her **:: why are my armor so different from yours?::** She asked and looked to them both **:: why are mine soft and weak where yours is hard and durable?::**

Sides retched up an arm beside hers and inspected them and noticed the difference between their armor. But he did know the answer to it, his arms were harsher and marked by the war. While Luna was in a bright white shade, and not a single scratch appeared in the thin layer that protected the more sensitive cables under it. The metal was perfectly even and smooth when touched; the metal was perfectly even and smooth. Sides saw nothing wrong with her frame and he treasured that she was so innocent, so pure. She was completely innocent and naive about what a hard life they all had to come here. But at the same time, she knew nothing but the existence they now lived in. She had nothing to compare it to and both of them would protect that for her. Sides could feel Sunny's silent consent flow over the bond as he shifted his position that he now was on his back.

” I like your arms better, more delicate, smoother and smaller it suits you” Sides grinned at her and huffed as Luna boxed him in a sensitive area between the metal under his arm.

 **:: Do not::** she muttered **::take that back::**

He chuckled and held his arms up in surrender this time "alright, alright" Never argue with a tired woman; he knew that for a fact.

 **:: But why? It can't only be that I don't have any alternative mode::** it was something that annoyed Luna's tired processor. She did not want to be small, weak, and something they had to protect all the time. Why couldn't she look like them? Strong, fast and brave like nothing in the world could stand in their way.

” I believe that in the golden days all cybetronian had your kind of frame, it was the standards version then,” Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up, answered her question.

Luna looked over at the yellow twin that had decided to join their discussion **:: standards?::**

” Yes, before the whole war began.”

Luna looked over her arms again and then suddenly sat up in between them so she could see them both without twisting her neck. **:: How did you both look before the war? What did you work with? Did you look like me? ::**

Both of the twins were silent e for a while as they froze before them once again relaxed, making Luna feel like she said something wrong. She knew that her creator often became sad when they talk about what it was like before the war and the golden age. So much lost and forgotten things they use to say.

”War is all we know princess,” Sides said slowly and gave her a sad smile, sometimes they forget how innocent she was and how little she did know. ” We were no one before, and it is all we know and always going to know.”

Luna turned her helm between both of them **:: why is that?::** that could not be right, everybody was someone before, why would they be an exception?

” We were created in the wrong place, at the uprising of the war” this time it was Sunny that talked in a low tone, entirely without emotion. Luna turned to look at him instead, and she would be lying if she said that the reveal did not concern her and how down both of them looked. Sunstreaker vented out "War is everything we know. " She could understand that they were born into the war, exactly as she was. But they had to see a future for themselves, right?.

 **:: But who would you want to be after the war?::** She asked them instead, not liking how sad they both looked at the subject, and she did not like the answer she had gotten.

This time it was as if Side's mood swung around 180 degrees at the question as he grinned and jumped to the change in the subject as he sat up and put his hand up in the air. ” I want to be a pro racer!”

 **:: Whaaaat?::** Luna looked at him as he had grown a second head **:: That's so boring, why would you want to be a pro racer?::**

”Ouch, princess, your words hurt me! Sunny, we have failed in our upbringing of this fair lady, she doesn't enjoy the real art of speeding” Sides thrown himself back on the berth dramatically as Luna giggled and shook her helm. She actually could see the red twin racing down a track with no control over his speed at all.

 **:: Sorry, I thought you would say something like a teacher or maybe an architect::** Luna joked, grinning at him. However, she could actually imagine the red speedster running big races and presses the pedal to the metal.

Sunstreaker snorted,” I do think she has a point; it would be both boring and annoying to go round and round on the same track every day" the yellow twin paused before he continued, " But then again, your processor going around in circles all day long anyway so why not? go for it.”

” Hey! ” Sides complained, and Luna laughed as they bricked back and forth.

 **:: And you, Sunny? What would you do?::** Luna asked curios to stopped their bricking, and she was curious about what he would want to do. Probably something like owning a shop or something that involved maintaining products.

The yellow twin was now silent and looked up at the ceiling; he had no idea. He had not allowed himself to think about the future, nor did he know how long the war would last. It was no idea to think of something that might never happen.

”I know what he would do,” Sides said as he laid on the side with one arm under his head so that he could comfortably look at both of them. ” He would be a professional artist! A great artist with his masterpieces in exhibitions and everyone's home"

Sunstreaker looked at his brother in surprise, and Luna looked at him before she grinned and nodded, that was perfect!. She could see him doing just that, especially after what she had seen of his work.

She leaned over his chassis and looked down at Sunstreaker, he tilted his head so he could see her better but said nothing. But for once, let her lie there, Luna didn't scratch anything anyway, and he would not admit it out loud that he had missed her clinginess.

 **:: I think you would be a great painter. Sunny::** Luna smiled down at him with sparkling optics, what would she give to see more art of him? **:: sometimes it feels like you can walk right in your paintings.::**

”His dream you support, but not mine? I call it favoritism!” Sides complained as he pushed himself closer to them both and thrown an arm over Luna's back. Pressing her frame down on Sunstreaker's chest as the yellow twin complained about watching his paint.

Luna laughed **:: Never! That would be like a choice between my left or right foot. And I can't do that now, can I?”** she put her helm down on the golden chassis as she grinned up at Sides that was closer to them both now.

"Well, okay," Sides said as he grinned back at her, snickering "Then I'm right? Right? and Sunny is the only left." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows to his lousy pun.

Luna laughed as Sunstreaker gave out a regretful moan, making his whole chest vibrate underneath her "That was so bad, " Sunstreaker complained as he was giving his brother a deadpanned look," remind me how are we even related, idiot? "

"Well, we are more than that oh dear brother of mine, we are one" Sides grinned "calling me an idiot is like calling you one too you know, whatever it's _left_ in that empty processor of yours " He poked his helm making Sunstreaker swat his irritating hand away with his only free one as he did not let go of Luna.

" Mute it you bag of bolts; I'm the smart one here because the left part of the processor is still there when there is nothing right in the right part of the processor," Sunstreaker looked at him expressionless as his brother staring down at him with his mouth open before a grin spread over his lips.

"Way to go, bro! " Sides said as he laughed "We still can make something out of you yet"

"Good luck with that," Sunstreaker snorted as he put his free arm behind his head with both Luna and Sides still on him. He would never say it out loud, but he liked this proximity and the security he felt when they were all gathered. Before, it was only Sides that he could share this closeness and trust with. But Luna had forced her way in between them and fitted in like she always had been there.

Luna could hear them both still talking as she felt her recharge program began to start up, and this time she was not afraid to let it activate. She rested her chin above Sunstreaker's spark, and she felt Sides warmth close by and let it all go. A strange messenger popped up in the middle of the upstart, warning her about something wrong in her system.

She could hear they twins bicker some more, and it was lulling her in more, and she could feel the steady rhythmic of their sparks. The messenger didn't feel like a pressing problem right now considering how tired she felt. Not even with the warning sign pounding in her processor. She could deal with that tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna began to wake up from her recharge cycle; this night, she had been sleeping pretty good with no nightmares that had gone and ruined her rest. But even with that, she didn't feel precisely well-rested as her system slowly started to boost it up. Her whole frame felt stiff, and most of the programs felt sluggish, with a lack of better word as it did not seem to want to come to life. Luna gave away a low groan as the feeling of her processor thumps hard against her helm; it was like someone had taken a large hammer and hit her temple repeatedly and laughing doing so.

It didn't feel right.

Luna tried to move her fingers, but the slightest movement from her joints was sending painful signals through her net, It was like she had not moved for an eternity and was stuck in the same position. She gave up trying to move her hands and allowed her body to wake up itself dreadfully slow, even if it felt wrong to do so she could not rush her programs.

The horrible feeling of being trapped inside her frame spread through her; it was like a colossal weight sat upon her chest, forced her down into the berth. The feeling was slowly choking her, or at least it felt like that. Her ventilation increased, and her fans hit a higher gear as the warmth was registries in her processor. Suddenly it all felt too hot. Luna gasped and tried to open her optics, but the action was denied, and more red warnings popped up in her mind.

She heard something dropped on the floor and the vibration of her surrounding as someone quickly walked to her, she tried to reach out to whoever it was. Then she could feel a cold servo on her cheek. Like a saving grace, it drove the weight away from what had been paralyzed her for a moment.

"...Luna?"

"What's the matter, Sweetspark?"

That was Sides and Sunny's voices, she would recognize them anywhere. She tried to online her optics but was once again denied. But she could feel how her heated frame pressed up to a cold surface, and she moved her helm slightly to rest it more against it, seeking the chilly relief.

"Sides, she is burning up."

Huh, so it was sunny that hold her. Luna tried to move her arm again, and a new warning shot up inside her and then another one. She pushed them away and now forced her system online. The pain shoots through Luna's system, and a soundless gasp escaped her vocals. The sick feeling startled her as she online her optics. The outer edges were alarmingly red as she stared up at the blurry figures that were above her

"Luna? What's wrong?"

**:: Speak to us, Luna::**

Sunstreaker's voice almost sounded scared in her warm processor, but that would not be right. Sunny was never afraid. She could hear them, but she could not find the right program to respond to them. She did know that it was there...somewhere. The feeling of her tank was turn upside down came over her in an instance, and a horrible nausea feeling swept over her system as her vision blacked out again. There was not much energon in her tank to purge, and thank the Allspark for that because then it would probably have been coming right back up by now. And she hated to purge her tank, the burning feeling of undigested energon was the worst ever.

Luna gave off a low whimpering as Sunny, or she thought it was him, let her sit up. Her helm lolled to his neck as she had no control over her limbs at all.

~Charier....I'm not feeling well~ she whimpered over the bond, grasping the last straw she could to help her with this sickness. Where ever it came from.

But suddenly, there was an internal waning sign that said at some programs was denied function, her vision started to dim, and her hearing was now muffled. Even her carriers, safe and robust voice was lost to her as all the words echoed in her processor. Luna could hear the muffled voice of her name again, or at least it sounded like it. And then the motion of someone shaking her, but she had no energy to either answer or move.

All the sounds around her bounce back and forth; she could no longer focus on one bite at a time. Luna didn't want to get up but didn't want to go back in recharge either. She understood that something wasn't right, and she could feel a soothing, familiar field around her, calming her down and anchoring her to the one that was carrying her.

Luna did know that only because it felt like she was weightless, and the spinning would not stop. A new heat around her enveloped her, but at the same time, it felt like a summer breeze, chilling her overheated frame. Suddenly the safe feeling disappeared; she gave off a low, complaining noise and tried to force her body to move. Her mind was screaming protests against the lost, and if she could, surely would have been crying out her displeasure.

Then suddenly, a swiftly cold feeling spread through her system, It slammed her processor into an emergency static, and in an instant, everything went painfully quiet and dark.

 

* * *

 

The next time Luna opened her optics again, there first thing that welcomed her was a sickly white sealing with lamps that could blind anyone that looked into them for too long. The clean and sterile smell that hit her senses was one very familiar, and one sent that she associated with safety and a sense of security that she did not find in so many places. Not even on the island that she called home.

There was a low shuffling sound coming from her right, heavy steps that walked around. The hydraulic pumps in the legs attenuated the metallic sound and gave off puffing noise as the weight shifted. A sweet and familiar voice was talking to itself, making Luna smile softly in her mind. The familiarity was almost enough for her to drift back to a light recharge. To think that when she was smaller, she would lay wrapped under her crystal blankets and hide from the reality outside of these very walls.

What an irony, now Luna wanted nothing but that reality and whatever lay on the other side of the ocean. She tried to lay completely still, refusing to move even a muscle as she was listening on the voice as the young medic walked around in the med-bay. She wanted to enjoy this calm feeling before everything would turn upside down, and she had to face the music.

As Luna laid there on the berth, she could recognize the proximity of her carrier, and he was not far from her. And as she was laying there, she could feel him coming closer and closer, making a cold feeling grown in her chest, and she wanted to sink back into static once again. The day that Luna had avoided like the plague itself was here. She was doomed, nothing could stop it now, the ball was in rolling, and she could not stop it, frag it to the pit and back.

Frag her whole life...

Luna put her arm over her optics and tried to block out the inevitable. Perhaps she could continue to ignore him? Would he drop it then? Ignore her?....... probably not. Would he scold her again? He would probably give her room arrest, or worse, lock her in her room for an eternity. She would grow gray and old....as Wheeljack... Luna's ex-hailed was hard as she dropped her arm from her face and blinked as the blue apprentice of her carrier replaced the white ceiling above her.

Jolt looked down at her with a facial expression that Luna couldn't read, but there was a relief in his optics as he now saw her awake.

"It is good to see you awake. You gave us a scare when you was in static" Jolt said as he slowly helped her to sit up

Luna looked at him and nodded as she could not answer him as all off her external functions were offline. She lowered her gaze and looked at the large and slightly hot energon cable that sat in one of her main energy lines.

The feeling of her tank rolling around made her feel a little sick and mostly dizzy as her processor felt like it was weighing a ton. Luna quickly turns off her optics to avoid looking at it and took new deep ventilation and then slowly release it. Calm, she needed to calm down. The horrible energon, they needed it to live and for her to drink it.... went... somewhat... well... But seeing the turquoise mass flow into her system from an outside source made her weak throughout her body.

"Ratchet will be back any minute now," Jolt said as he started to unplugged her and let her free from the cable of Energon.

Luna nodded and kept her optics shut as he put the bag away before she dared to open them and threw a worried glare over at the door. She didn't look forward to that conversation with her beloved carrier as he was coming closer. Luna put a hand over her spark as she felt it do a double beat, and she pulled a face. She needed to calm down. She could literary see the purple energy crack under her plating.

Jolt walked away with his datapad in his hands and put it on the office table that was littered with datapads, tools, and scrap. He said nothing more but went to the back of the storage; a few seconds later, he came out with a box. Luna followed him like a hawk with her eyes. She had not been able to talk so much with the blue bot, and honestly, it was not something that she even planned to start doing now either. But that did not mean that she would not watch him and stay away from him if she could. But he did not seem like the most talkative type of bot but soft-spoken until you angered him, then he would have a temperament that Ratchet would be proud of.

A slight sensation from the outside was the only warning Luna received before the big yellow-green mech barged into the hall with thundering footsteps. His optics were blazing, and Luna riled back from him as he stormed up to her bench.

"Stupid little sparkling! Why are you always giving me a spark attack? And not only that, you catch a virus for which you had no firewall or protection to," Ratchet yelled as his eyes caught hers. Jolt was smart enough and went back to the room with something in his arms and left them both for the conversation they needed to have.

Luna avoided her carrier's blazing gaze as soon as she had met it; she knew he would scold her the first thing he did. It felt like it was the only thing that he ever did nowadays; it ripped through her mind and sent painful impulses along with her entire chassis. Luna could not even find the words to speak to him or yell, or even phantom a replay.

In this case, when he was so angry as his frame literary was steaming, it was easier to let him scold her and get it off his chest. He already had turned off all her interior features, no com-link, and no internet; if he wanted to punish her, this was the time.

"Are you even listening to me, Luna?" Ratchet asked, and she flinched away from him as he had slapped her in the face. Even if she knew that he would never lay a hand on her, the situation was making her tense, and her helm was not helping her, like at all.

~Yes, Carrier~ she answered him low

It was silent for a moment, and Luna refused to look up at him; she had settled to stare down on his feet's and her oral cave felt dry as she had swallowed a handful of sand.

Suddenly a hand reached out to her, and by reflex, she jerked away from it. Even though they had been working on her PTSD, it was still hard to control. And some situations or actions may create a reaction, especially tense situations like this was. And this time it was worse, Luna knew for sure that he was furious with her. Luna felt a hard lump in her chest, and suddenly everything felt so suffocating, a hand was griping her spark, slowly crushing it. Before she knew it, she was enveloped in the massive arms of her carrier and hugger into a broad chest. Luna gave away a low whimpering sound as she buried her helm in the hard, yet warm metal that was her creator.

Ratchet pulled her closer as he could feel the tremor travel through her frame. He hugged her more firmly, not harder because that would only set her of. But he let her know that it was him with everything that he could.

"Oh sparkling," Ratchet said in a broken voice, he had a hard time adjusting to the fact that his little sparkling was now more or less a teenager in human terms. And so fragile.

~I'm sorry carrier~ Luna mumbled still hiding in his arms and held him as best she could. ~for kicking... and....yelling at you and... and... flinching~

Ratchet shook his head, and the movement made a scraping notice as he refused to let go of her. ~No, I'm sorry, sweet spark. I shouldn't have lost my patience the way I did~ He hugged her a little tighter before slowly relishing her.

" I know that you are starting to feel cramped on the island, that's normal for your development, But..." He looked down at her and let his hand cradle her helm. His little sparkling, her frame was dulled and full of tearing and scratches, but in his optics, she was the most beautiful creation he ever had seen. And to remember everything she had been through in her short time alive. Ratchet suddenly looked so much older in his look than before, and Luna stared up at her carrier.

"It was not so long ago I could feel you very spark leave mine, to feel the pain when you were torn away from us. Your frame is finally catching up to you grow spurt, and you are so very much alive. But my spark Can't keep up, to me. You are still my little sparkling that only two years ago was depending on me for survival." Luna put one of her servos over his and hugged the larger hand in hers as she closed her optics.

"I'm not ready to see you risk your life yet again, Luna. Not over something stupid as our war when you had nothing to do with it from the start, " His voice was low, and he put his helm against hers, and Luna closed her optics." And I don't want you to have to take someone's life the way yours was almost taken from us. And for a week, you were lost to us, and I would never want to go through that again, ever."

Luna opened her optics again and stared up in her Carriers' faceplate. The scenes in Mission city were not only playing up in her nightmare, but they were also in her creators but from a completely different view. She had never felt the kind of feeling that feasted itself into her structure, that threatened to overtake her with its overwhelming presence. Luna never experienced that kind of fear that came with watching a loved one die. The only difference between them was that they had far more experience to handle loss and death than she had, and both of her creators didn't want her to experience it. She never once had stopped and thought about her creators feeling in the matter.

Luna wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck as best she could and hugged him hard. ~ I'm sorry Carrier, I'm so, so, so sorry~

Ratchet hugged her close to him again, both of their fields mending and welcoming the other's warmth. "It's okay little one." He patted her back.

Luna snuggled into him again and breathed in his scent; it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. But even if she understood their feelings and worry, she would not give up on getting off the island. She didn't need to participate in the war. The only thing that she needed was to get a change in her lifestyle and nothing ells, and she could stay out of fighting.

"Now, let's see if your processor has rested enough from the virus." Ratchet said as Luna loosened her grip on him. He connected himself with her network, and Luna gave him full access to her systems.

Ratchet gave way a low humming sound as he then rebooted her communication system and internet access once again and ran a few diagnostic on them.

"There you go, al healed," he said and, only to be sure, he looked through all of the systems yet again, which caused the youngster to give off tickling sounds and squirm on the bench.

"Sit still, youngling," Ratchet said, looking through the last program and nodding contentedly. everything was in place, and she would indeed not be attacked by any human virus again.

~But It tickles~ Protest Luna as she tried to sit still, but failed remarkably as he digger around in her processor.

"Don't be a sparkling now, show me that you are indeed a youngling" Ratchet teased her and, with one finger, poked her in her side. Making her squirm away from him, and a laughing sound was emitted from her other silent vocals. Ratchet smiled at the sound as it was proof that the mental blockages that upset her voice box had at least begun to dissolve. In time, he hoped that she would once again be able to speak out aloud.

~Carieeeer, stop it!~Luna pulled away and struck his fingers half-heartedly.

Ratchet chuckled and pulled away from the cord and everything. "Yaya, you are as good as new, now promise me that you will not get involved with some shady pages on the human internet, don't click on things you don't know what it is and don't open emails from unknown senders."

~Affirmative~

Ratchet snorted, "Cheeky brat."

Luna stood up and stretched herself so that both cables and joints gave away a satisfying sound. It felt heavanly to be able to move again. She had been sitting still long enough, and as her energy levels were high, she could not wait to get the hell out of there.

Luna grinned ~May I go now?~ she asked and looked up at him, already halfway to the door.

"oi, oi, oi wait a bit now sparkle."

Luna halted ~What Carrier? I want to go out and play and tinker with my project~

"There was a time when you refused to leave my med-bay, what happened to these times?" Ratchet muttered lowly, shaking his head and walking up to her. "Before you start with something new, you will go straight to those twin of yours, they have been nothing but a royal pain in my back since you got the virus."

~The twins?~ so that's what happened

"Yes, I thought they would tear down the place when you crashed with them." Ratchet sighed and shook his head, however much he wanted, he couldn't doubt what he saw in front of him. Ever since the twins had realized that she was their spark mate, they had slightly changed. Sunstreaker, who would otherwise not care about anyone other than his brother, had shown such terrified expression when he had thrown himself into the med-bay with Luna clenches in his arms and Sideswipe closely after.

Luna calmed them down, he wouldn't go so far as to say that they were more...mature, but they were more manageable than before. Only a little bit, maybe not so noticeable, but Ratchet had to give it to them that they had improved in his book.

~Oh, I guess that I scared them, I do remember them trying to talk to me~ Luna said as she frowned ~ I have to show them that I'm fine now, perhaps I should make something for them?~

Ratchet nodded, "you do that, and don't EVER forget to refuel again, Primus. I swear that if you pull a stunt like this again, I will weld your aft in the selling so that I can keep an eye on you!." he threatened her and held up his wrench in front of him as he pointed at his creation

Luna backed away with a massive grin on her face ~ Can't promise you that, I'll probably forget all over again.~ she said as Ratchets engine growled at her and she laughed ~ Lucky I have you to remind me, right carrier? ~ She skipped away from the door before he could say anything ells as she started to run down the hallway to find her twins.

 


End file.
